The Lost Gods
by On the wings of night
Summary: "Even for a god it is hard to go on with a whole world in your head. I still have to figure out if it is a gift or a curse". A version, all different, of Hades' story. disclaimer: things will be slightly different from what mythology tells
1. Prologue - pt one

**Prologue – Pt. one**

The light was clear that day, bright, burning on the skin, a light that made the sea sparkle like the fire of a thousand stars. Up on a circular terrace carved from the stone of the great mountain there was someone, sitting on the edge and looking at the horizon. A young looking man, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about that day, about how memorable it would have been. It was their day, their ceremony. They were young, triumphant gods so full of life and energy, full of projects for a future that widened like an open road before them. They felt as if they were on the top of the world. Nothing could darken their glory, he thought. But still, even if he shared the enthusiasm with his brothers and sisters, a shade was veiling his heart, dark, a sort of omen, thin like sand hissing through the wind. It seemed so unmotivated, senseless. But even if the midday sun was hot and the wind warm he shivered.

'Hades!'

His brother's voice dragged him back from the dark abyss of his thought he was slowly sinking in and brought him to the light of the day.

'Hades, brother, what is wrong? You are pale and you have the gaze of someone who is lost. Come on, this is our day of glory, do not stay here all alone!'

'Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.' He had never been so happy to hear someone's voice.

Zeus laughed merrily, then he looked at Hades with a fake frown: 'Ah, you think too much brother!'

Hades smiled. In his brother's eyes there was a triumphant happiness he did not want to darken. He got up.

'You are right -he said- but you know me. Thank you for bringing me back to reality anyway'. He said these words smiling but on his face there still was the shade of those grim thoughts, and his brother's clear blue eyes got darkened by a grey veil.

'Are you _still_ thinking about the titanomachy?'

'What? No, no…'. And he was sincere. The titanomachy was the last of his thoughts in that moment, but the question did not come out of the blue. In the previous days they had discussed a lot about the war that had just concluded and about its possible consequences. Hades did thought, like his siblings, that the Titans were primordial, cruel and violent deities whose dominion was to stop, he did not argue that. But still, he had a bad feeling about a war fought against their own kin, their own blood, their own father, Kronos. Blood had been spilt, and blood calls blood, always. With blood and revenge Kronos dethroned his father, and so did they. How could they be so sure, he thought, that the same thing would have not occurred to them as well? The others did not share his opinion, though, and where he saw the shade of a grim fate they only saw the bright lights of glory and power.

But in that moment Hades was not thinking about that. And the surprised tone of his answer was convincing, because Zeus' frown softened.

'Very well then –he said, and smiled- you should go and get ready, we are all waiting for you'.

'Ah, yes, you are right'. Hades noticed that his brother was already wearing his ceremony outfit, a crimson tunic embroidered with gold, a long dark red cloak and a golden armour that shone bright under the midday sun. 'I will get ready quickly, after all is better not to make the Moirai wait'.

They had to go to the Moirai that day. When the time to decide how to divide the power between them came, they could not take a decision. Poseidon and Demeter believed that Zeus deserved the right to rule, since it was he who freed them from Kronos' hold, while Zeus and Hera thought the right was Hades', since he was the eldest of the brothers. Hestia abstained from voting, while Hades, fearing the eventuality of a new fight for power, suggested to commit the decision to an external judge that would have decided how to divide the roles. His idea seemed fair to everyone, so they chose as judges that entity they called Moirai, a plural being as ancient as the universe that weaves the threads of destiny like motifs embroidered on an endless canvas. One and many at the same time, she knows all the things that were and are, and some of those that will be.

'We will wait you on the high terrace then', he said, and then disappeared into the palace.

Hades headed to the stairs that brought to his rooms with a light heart. Zeus' coming had completely cleared the thin fog biting his heart, and now his mind was all directed to the imminent ceremony. From the great balcony of his bedroom was coming a warm breeze, and the faint sound of the cries of the swallows flying through the sky. He smiled. There was a distant chant in the sky. He put on his ceremony clothes, red and gold, and braided his hair back with two silver clasps.

He came to the great circular terrace in front of the gates of the palace, built with marbles blue as the ocean and columns of lapis lazuli and gold. His siblings were all there, waiting for him.

'You have arrived, finally' said Poseidon impatiently.

'As if we did not have all the time of the world in our hands' said Hades, chuckling. But trepidation was indeed in the air, and in his heart too. He was starting to feel the thin laces of impatience clasp his throat.

'Well, I think we can go now' said Demeter. They walked towards the passage that would have brought them to the Moirai. The path to her was long and full of perils, even for a god, so they had built, with her consent, a portal that brought directly to her.

The abode of the Moirai was a place that had nothing in common with the world of the mortals, nor with the one of the gods. It looked like a desert, a desolated stretch of sand burnt by the sun, an arcane and mysterious place, out of time and space. Amidst the dunes two enormous statues stood, immense; one was ivory with turquoise eyes and the other was ebony, with amber irises. Their hair fluttered in the wind, hissing melodies in long lost tongues. They guarded an entrance with no gates that marked the start of a white stony road that shone under the light of the unmerciful sun. At the two sides of it there were two long rows of statues, similar to the guardian ones, with the wind in their hair and with wide eyes that watched the alley. They stood there as a warning: any wanderer reckless enough to trespass their line would be lost forever.

They walked along that road, under the sun. The air was suffocating, but Hades had the strange feeling it was not the heat that made it so. There was, instead, a sort of _presence_, invisible, oppressing like the gaze of those statues whose eyes seemed to move as they passed by. Every single thing, from the pale blue sky to the last of the grains of sand seemed to murmur whispers of secret chants, fragments of distant, lost worlds, wiped away by the wind of dying stars.

At last they came to a sort of circular square, suspended on an enormous chasm, desert. Not a bird in the sky, not a snake on the ground. The only breath was the one of the wind. Silence fell among the gods as well, speechless before the solemnity of that place. Then Hades took courage and spoke before them all:

'O Moirai, weaver of fates, we Olympians came to you to ask you to assign us our future roles and duties'.

And then she rose from her abyss and showed herself in all her might. She was three separate forms, all alike. Three ageless women immensely great, even more that the guardian statues at the entrance, both beautiful and terrifying. Jewels they wore around the neck and the arms, and great crowns lay on their dark wavy hair. Yellow eyes they had, wide, to which no one of the things of the universe could remain hidden. They fixed their burning gaze upon them and they spoke, all together, with a voice that seemed to come from another world, clear and loud to hear yet distant like the echo that wanders sad among the mountains:

'Nothing escapes from my sight, Hades Kronides. I had foreseen this day, and I have already taken the decisions you committed to me, and that I now will tell to you'.

Among them there were an absolute silence. Her words would have determined their fates forever, the very essence of their being. They would have never been the same again.

'Wise were the thoughts of your brother when he suggested to come to me for the decision. –she continued- I have watched deep inside every one of you and I searched for the most fitting duties for each one. There will be no need of explanation. I am never mistaken because I am Kosmos, I am _order._ Three kingdoms I chose for the three brothers, equally glorious. To the sister not crowns I give, but domains as great as the other's, and they will be powerful and venerable'.

She took a pause and her gaze became even more intense. Hades felt a knot of anguish clutch his throat and his chest. Then she spoke again.

'To you, Zeus, the younger of the sons of Kronos, I give the supreme right to rule over all the other gods. Yours will be the kingdom of the sky and the dominion of the lightning and the thunder. To you, Poseidon earthshaker, I entrust the kingdom of the sea and the dominion over all that is beneath its surface. While to you, Hades –and she looked him in the eye, terrible- I give a fragment of my very own essence, a part of my infinite knowledge, and I give you an invisible kingdom, the dominion over the forgotten people, the realm of the deads. Yours will be the knowledge of every single being that has lived, yours the duty to save them from oblivion'.

And as she pronounced these last words, before Hades could even finish to listen to them, she lifted her hands towards them. The consciousness of her sentence was slower to come than the actualization of her will. She went on talking, this time to his sisters, but he did not hear her words.

He did not know how much time had passed, if it was a moment or an eternity. He just felt _them _arrive. A grip of steel and ice grasped his heart and the world disappeared as if it was swallowed by an abyss of darkness. He tried to cry but from his throat did not come any sound. He clawed his head between his hands, as to protect it, in vain, from the whirlwind that was starting to rise inside him. Deep rumble of the voice of the sea into the storm, high and desperate shriek of the icy winds flying through the blizzard, a choir of a thousand voices screaming altogether, rising like black anguished waves tearing the rocks of the shore with their blind fury, _they arrived_.


	2. Prologue - pt two

The travel back did not made Hades' condition any better. He was still confused, he could not focus what had happened. The voices still raged anguished in his head, desperately clinging on him like castaways to a rock in the middle of the sea, as if he were the only thing that could have saved them from getting lost. The sight that had temporarily dimmed came back. When he regained consciousness the Moirai was already disappeared, swallowed by her abyss. The unmerciful sun was piercing his eyes with its countless needles of light that reverberated even more painfully on the white stone of the road. The heat was unbearable. Hades did not speak for the whole journey. The others, as if they were conscious of his transformation, avoided his gaze. Only Zeus glanced at him, and his eyes showed a painful pity. His siblings were talking to each other but he did not listen to them, in his ears there was only the voiceless hiss of the wind.

They went home. While his brothers and his sisters celebrated with music and ambrosia, Hades wandered in search of a place to be alone. He rambled in the palace with a restless heart, then he decided to climb down the cliff to go to the sea shore. It was evening, a wonderful warm evening, and the stars were starting to open their eyes upon the sky. The sea was calm and the only thing that could be heard was the lazy swash of the waves on the rocks. He sat down and let the salty cold water lap his legs. The calmness of the landscape contrasted with the storm inside him. What were those voices? Were they the people he had been nominated lord of? Why did they screech altogether in a vortex in which no word could be recognized? Why did they keep tearing his mind apart with their agonizing moans? Why, why, _why_?

While anxiety started to rise in Hades' heart, corroded by questions he could not answer, the voices seemed to rage even more, in a climax, until in the blackest desperation he shouted:

'ENOUGH!'

Silence. Silence fell among them. He closed his eyes, and doing so he felt them _change _under his eyelids, he felt them filled with a new, different sight. Then he opened his eyelids and he _saw them._ Before him not the sea anymore, but a crowd lay, immense. Faint shadows they seemed. Mortal beings, doubtless, but pale, incorporeal like the reflected light of the moon. Their eyes were all upon him. From their bewildered gazes he understood that only now they were becoming aware of him. He got up and he slowly walked towards them, with an expression as surprised as theirs. He had his true form, the divine one the gods never showed to mortals, except when they wanted to end their lives, and he realized he was great, too great compared to them because they looked at him with fear, and he perceived dread rise among them. He reduced his stature then, until he could have been mistaken for one of them. They seemed so frail, like dragonflies in the wind. He walked among them, looking in their disorientated, lost eyes. They were so many, men, women of any age and every form, but not only that. No, it looked like a whole world with every kind of being, flames extinguished in distant times. He hesitantly stretched his arm towards one of the shadows and tried to touch it, but his hand went through it as if it was made of smoke. The shadow looked at him with its lightless eyes, terrified. He did not see any sparkle of life in them.

'Who are you?' he asked, and at these words, kneeling at his feet altogether, grasping his kneels they started to scream again in tongues he did not know, and it seemed they were begging him, but he did not understand.

'Silence!' he shouted, and then they fell silent. 'Please, _please _do not scream. Do you all understand me?' -and he saw countless heads nod. He realized they were as lost as him, with the difference that he should have been their guide. They were his people and he was their king. That was the realm that had been entrusted to him, it was evident. The unseen kingdom, the realm of the forgotten. He was the only ray of hope which they could cling to. That was his duty and so it would have been until the end of times. With this consciousness that burdened his heart he spoke again. 'Well, –he said in a quiet tone- calm down. I am Hades, -and he hesitated for a moment, as to take a breath- the god of the dead, and I am your lord. You are not lost anymore, oblivion will never have you as long as I exist.' -Here, he had just uttered what his heart had not the courage to admit. The reality of the words he had just spoken burned on his lips like salty water on wounds. A hum slithered among them. They did not sound like a tempest anymore, but like ears of wheat caressed by the wind. There were no smiles, but their faces were more peaceful, more serene.

He closed his eyes again, and he felt them become normal again. He opened them and saw the sea before him, darkened by the night that had come to spread its opaque veils over the earth. Now his mind was calm, like the flat waves in that windless night. Only a murmur, feeble, like the one of leaves moved by a distant breeze. _The god of the dead. _The burden of that name fell on his shoulders with all its power. His legs collapsed and he fell on his knees on the wet rocks. He screamed to the sea all his anguish and rage, but it remained silent. Why, why was he given such an unrewarding duty? He tried not to think about it, even if it was a hard thing to do. Although he could not see them he still felt their presence, they were with him, inside him. He shivered, and he decided to return to the palace.

It was late night, but the celebration still resounded in the air. The last thing he desired was to take part into it. He did not see any reason for him to celebrate. His heart was frozen like mountain rocks in winter. He came back to his rooms, illuminated only by the dim light of the stars and the moon that entered from the window. A delicate breeze was caressing, sweet, his skin. He took off his armour and his ceremony clothes and he lay on his bed, suddenly feeling weary, very weary, as if the weight of all the years of the world had fallen on him and he had consumed all his strength to hold it up. And as he slowly sunk into sleep he heard a distant song in the starry sky.

The rosy-fingered dawn awoke him. He remained still for a while, looking at the white ceiling illuminated by the rising sun, deep in his dark thoughts, then he got up from the bed and he walked towards the great mirror he had in his bedroom. He looked at his reflection and he did not recognize himself. That was not him, _not anymore._ He was changed, why his appearance did not? It did not, and it lay there, staring at him like a stranger, mocking him, showing what he was not anymore. With an outburst he hit the mirror, that broke into pieces, cutting his knuckles. His shadows shrieked. Then he took a piece from the floor, a big one, and he looked at himself. He watched his skin colour fade to a snowy white, he watched his beardless face turn pale and his eyelids turn dark, because it was in frost and darkness that he fell, and watched his black, wavy hair fade and become ash coloured, that dark grey of the remains of a dead fire. Just the eyes, maybe for a melancholic sparkle of hope, he left as they were, clear like the colour of the sea, green and blue shimmers that now shone, alone, amidst white and black. Now yes, he could recognize himself.

He chose, then, among his clothes, those with the black of the night and the silver of the stars, the two opposite faces of the vane paradox of hope, of which he was unconsciously the portrait. He still did know nothing, ah! Tangled in the grim darkness of his thoughts he thought he had found a curse in his changing. But he was young, and his sight still short. He was thinking about what he had lost, not about what he had found. But wisdom comes with knowledge, and with time, and he had just taken one step of the path that stretched, endless, before him.

When he went out the sun was already high in the sky. Its rays reflected on the sea like a thousand seagulls floating on the waves. There was a great beauty in the air but he did not see it, his heart was clutched by his angst. He felt the voices of the shadows follow, with a climaxing hiss, the pace of his restless spirit. No, _no,_ he thought, not again. He had to keep calm if he did not want them to start screaming again, but how, how? While the tempest was starting to desperately claw his throat, all of a sudden he did the most instinctive thing he could do, something that rose, maybe for the first time, from the deepest abyss of his essence. Inside him he started to _sing, _and it was like the sigh that the Great Mother, Gaia, whispers when she lulls her infinite children upon her bosom, and it was like the hiss of the wind and the blow of the sea, not a song of poetry and words, but of irrational force, that mysterious music that wanders through the universe, ancient and beautiful. And for a moment the grip around his heart loosened and the world seemed to regain its colours, and he thought he could see a sparkle of hope in his fate, like the shine of a distant star. He perceived the shadows move at the rhythm of his chant as the waves move with the wind, and they calmed down, like silvery leaves of olive trees in a sweet evening breeze.

Lighter, he set out for the stairs, to the top of the mountain where the _agorà_ stood, where they always met for councils, or just to chat, a beautiful square surrounded by a golden colonnade. On the bright white-stoned mountain they had built their splendid abode, on a peak facing the sparkling sea. While he was walking, though, a thought slithered in his mind, thin like smoke, a reluctance to go on. He was going where he would have met the others, as he would have done any other day before. But in that moment, he asked himself, did he really wanted to meet anyone, or to speak? To say what? They would have surely asked him questions he did not want to answer. No, he did not want to see anyone. But while he was standing in the middle of the stairs, still thinking to himself, footsteps behind him announced he had been preceded and someone else was coming to search for him.

'Here you are, finally!' -it was Poseidon's voice.

'Where were you? Yesterday you disappeared without a word and…' –when Hades turned over Hera's voice faded. They both blocked for a moment, in astonishment.

'What happened to you?' –Hera said, this time with a feeble voice, no more than a whisper, her wide dark eyes veiled with a distant fog.

'I chose a more…suitable appearance for my new duty' –he answered, even if something in his sister suggested it was not his new look that worried her. He looked at the black shining water of her eyes and at the clear blue of his brother's and he could read a change in them too. But how different it looked! Brighter they seemed now, Hera, all clad in blue and gold veils, shone majestic and terrible like the sea in a storm, Poseidon, wearing green and blue clothes, had the expression of the old king of an ancient and fiery people, made noble and wise by the years.

'But what is exactly your new duty?'

'Yes, yesterday you did not even stay for a word, we searched for you but you had already disappeared!' –other two voices, this time Hestia and Demeter, coming from the palace. There they were, questions, exactly what he wanted to avoid. He did not want to talk about what had happened.

'Did you found him?' –this was Zeus. 'Ah, finally, where were you? We were worried…'

'…Yes I vanished, I know, I know, you have already told me' –he answered bitterly. He was starting to get irritated. No, he thought, he had to keep calm, he had to control himself.

'Why?'

'I just…I wanted to be alone' –his tongue was drying and his throat was starting to tighten. No, _no._

'Can you tell us what happened to you?' –Hestia's words were kind and gentle, but they came like a screech to Hades' ears. Their gazes were all pointed to him, worried and waiting. He felt like suffocating.

'I…when she assigned us the realms I…_They_ arrived, so many, so many in my head and I could not hear a thing anymore and…'

'"They" who?'

'Voices, many voices, of shadows…yes, well, _the dead_' –dead that were starting to shake, following his anxiety with a rising clatter.

'And they are…in your head?' –they all seemed confused.

'Yes, but they are _really_ there, I mean…I can see them, well, not now, but…wait' –he decided that the best thing to do was to show them what his dried tongue was uselessly trying to explain. Then he took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. When he opened them the world had disappeared and his people of shadows stretched endlessly before him.

'Here, do you see them?' –while he was speaking his lips curled in a faint, trembling smile.

'What…what should we be seeing, exactly?' –asked Zeus, perplexed.

The smile died on his lips. No, they clearly did not see them. After all, they were inside _him_. He had a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to go away, to remain alone. Alone? He looked all around him and he saw the mass of shadows spangled with gazes pointing at him, as a thousand fireflies in the night. They had calmed down when they saw him. He closed his eyes again and when he opened them he saw his siblings around him. They were silent. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out of it. Without a word he went away, feeling their gazes burning on his back. They did not follow him.

As soon as he got distant, he breathed a sigh of relief. His spirit calmed down. He would have liked to escape from his mind to fly far, far away from everything and everyone, light-hearted like the swallows that cry to the soft lights of the evening, to clear skies veiled with pink and orange, oblivious of everything, they cry and they do not know why, they are happy among the evening tides and they fly until there is light because they do not know that tomorrow the sun will rise again.

'Swallows are hope'

Little more than a whisper, this last thought flew from his lips and got lost in the hot midday air.

He went to the sea shore. He wanted to go upon the sea and lie on the crystal clear water, and let himself slide away on the calm waves, lulled by his melancholy. He wanted to go far, far away from every gaze and every voice, where only the grass grew, silently, and the wind ruled as a king. He wanted to go down, in the guts of the earth, embraced by heat and darkness like a baby in the womb of the mother, and hear the distant echo of a chant sung in a whisper, tenderly, at the dim light of an half-closed window. And while all these images emerged in his mind, a wind came to him, a wind of memories of long lost childhoods, voices of mothers and children, sweet on the notes of the wind. Images that did not belong to him, because he never experienced them. They came like a lullaby, like the quiet murmur of a grandmother to her grandchildren in a hot summer night, they came and filled his heart with a subtle sadness, and so he sang, he sang with his shadows melodies coming from them, fragments of their stories mixed all in a great sea, he sang and for a moment they lived once again, he sang and at his own words he fell in the sweet oblivion of slumber.

He woke up and the sun was already low in the horizon. The wind undulated the sea with a thousand foam laces. The rocks of the shore were warm but the evening air was chilling. He touched the water. It was cold. He took off his clothes and dived into the dark sea. He swam to the bottom, between the ticking of muffled underwater noises. He slowly emerged and he remained there, floating in the salty water, with his gaze to the horizon that was starting to inflame.

'Do you think you are the only one who has changed?' –a voice broke the silence that surrounded him. He turned abruptly, surprised. He usually heard anyone arrive.

Sitting on a rock Poseidon was looking at his brother. He had a melancholic gaze, different from the one Hades had seen some hours before in his eyes. A strange expression was painted on his face, a nostalgia, a subtle sickness of the soul.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you not see it by yourself? –he cracked a sad smile 'Do you not read it in my face?'

Hades hesitated to answer. He still was in the sea, with water lapping his shoulders.

'In your eyes I read a desire I have as well, Hades' –he continued, with his clothes waving in the wind. Hades noticed he had made his hair the livid colour the waves now had in the oncoming darkness. 'We desire to go away. This I no place for us anymore. I hear the sea calling me, and its song is like the one of the Sirens, it drags me away, and I cannot resist.

'But where should I go? My realm is already inside me' –he answered with a grim voice. 'But you are right. I feel the urge to go far away, it is like you say…a call. A song.'

'We are not the same anymore. No one of us is. Demeter already flies on wheat fields and wanders on the earth on the waves of the grass in the wind. Hestia is now in the smoke of the heart of every house, listening to the whispering voices of families around the fire. Hera is now in the heart of every woman, wife and mother, blowing courage and strength into them, and she is also close to Zeus' heart, because yes, Zeus bears a great weight as well. Power is a chariot difficult to drive, and the road is still to build.'

Hades remained silent. For a moment the only sound was the swash of the waves. 'Where will you go?' –he asked.

'I do not know. I will wander among the waters until I will know, and when I will found my place I will build my palace, in the heart of my realm.'

Hades nodded silently. 'I only want to go far away. Maybe when I will go there where all ends, beyond the doors of the dreams, beyond all lands and all seas I will find a place for me.'

'Good luck then, brother. It seems that we all must go our separate ways. –there was a bitterness in his words '…like grains of sand in the sea.'

While he pronounced those last, melancholic words he entered the water, and without a word he disappeared in the dark abysses.

Hades came out of the water and went back on the cliff. The last rays of the dying sun flown in the skies in rivers of purple and gold. His spirit now was filling with sweet melodies, serene like the voice of crickets in the evening. And while he hummed with his shadows and got closer to the song of the universe, he entered the silent palace, and the marbles echoed his sad and distant chant. He wandered among the golden and ivory columns, between dark and desert rooms. Where was he going? What was he searching for? He heard muttered words. On a terrace Zeus and Hera stood, alone, close to each other. They looked at him.

'Have you met Poseidon? He was searching for you.' –asked Zeus. Even in his eyes there was a veil of sadness.

'Yes, we talked. Then he went away.'

'I know.'

'Will you go as well now?' –asked Hera, her wide eyes shimmering in the shade.

'Yes.' –he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

With a swish Demeter and Hestia arrived as well, coming back from their flights above the mortal world. There was no need for other words. Their parting was silent. With no words Hades turned over and went away.


	3. Chapter one - A council of gods

**Chapter one**

_Many years later._

The sun was shining up in the sky, but the air was chill. A wind was hissing through the sky, making the waves scatter their reflected light all around, spangling the water with countless stars. The swash of the sea upon the cliff could be heard even from the top of the mountain where the golden circular colonnade shone bright like a flicker of flame against the blue sky. Among the shades of the columns the gods were sitting in circle, as for a council. They were all silent, looking at the tall white-haired figure that had risen up to speak and at the young girl at his side.

'I have gathered you all today –said Zeus, his cloak trimmed with gold shimmering under the sun- because I want us to discuss together in order to find a solution for a problem that is very close to my heart.' –he nodded at the petite red-haired figure standing beside him- 'A problem about my daughter. I think you may already see what I am talking about.'

'I suppose the absence of Demeter _does_ have something to do with it, am I right?' –a silky, feminine voice asked.

'Yes it does. And it was not easy to convince her to leave her daughter here while she is gone.'

'…Then yes, I see what the problem is –Aphrodite said, chuckling- and I will be more than happy to help.'

'I think we all have a hint on what we are about to discuss, but maybe it would be better if you exposed it clearly to us.' –said Athena, gazing at her father.

'Very well then. We all know what Demeter's attitude towards her daughter is. Her overprotectiveness is mining her happiness. This is why she came to me asking for help, and I will…'

'She is not just mining my happiness, but also my _freedom!_ Am I not a goddess too? I am not a silly pet she can keep stuck to herself…' –the red-haired girl suddenly snapped, interrupting her father.

'Persephone…'

'My mother –she interrupted him again, speaking even more fervently- treats me as a child, but I am not a child anymore! And still, she expects me to behave like one…I cannot go anywhere or meet anyone without her consent, I feel as a bird in a cage! I tried to run away so many times but she would always find me and…'

'_Persephone, please'_ –Zeus tried to calm her daughter down- we all know how Demeter treats you, and we are here to help.'

Persephone settled down, but her cheeks were still as red and burning as her hair.

'But how can we help her?' –said Hestia, a worried look painted on her face- I love Demeter, but I also know how she is. We surely cannot just talk to her and convince her to behave differently.'

'We were not even considering that option.' –replied Zeus, chuckling.

'Then any solution we will come out with would anger her beyond any limit. And that would not be fair, I mean…I am sure she just acts that way because she loves her daughter. I am sure she just wants to protect her.'

'I may not be the best person to give parenting advices –replied Zeus- but I am fairly sure a loving mother should not suffocate her daughter the way she does with Persephone…'

'I agree, but what should we do? Hide her? And where? She would find her, and she would hate us all. I do not want Demeter's wrath upon us' –this time was Poseidon who spoke.

'Yes, why should we expose ourselves to Demeter's curses for you?' –this was from Apollo, and his twin sister nodded in approval.

'Yes, why? She would find a way to blame us for helping you, even if we kept our actions secret.' –Artemis echoed him. They were older than Persephone but still too young to sit with the elders, so they were standing up, leaning on a column.

'That's it? You will not help me because you are afraid of my mother? I would have never come here for help if I did not really need it' –Persephone's words were inflamed.

'Yes we will help you, or at least _I_ will. You are my daughter as well and I care for you. Moreover, I am not only a father, but also a king, and as a king I will not tolerate a behaviour like your mother's. As for your fears –and he turned to the other gods- I know it may be risky, but I am determined.'

'I do not fear Demeter at all. She may rage as much as she wants, she always does it anyway –Hera spoke bitterly- but still, I do not see how we can help this girl. Nothing could free her from her mother's hold.'

'I sometimes think you all are blind' –said Aphrodite, chuckling. Then she looked directly to Persephone. 'You want to be independent, to be treated as the woman you are, am I right?'

'Yes, I do!'

'Then you must end your life as a maiden. Take a husband.'

'I do not need an husband to be a woman! –Persephone's cheeks flushed again- I want to be free, not to cage myself again'

'Sure you do not need a husband, sweetie. No one ever does. But if you were married your mother would be forced to recognise you as an adult. Moreover, a life as a maiden is what _your mother_ has chosen for you. But I know how to read a heart, and I see that there is a fire inside you that cannot be dimmed anymore. You are more than what your appearance shows. You are not a sweet shy little girl who would want to weave garlands of flowers all her endless life, are you?'

Aphrodite's words were smooth like silk, and yet disturbing. Her flawless face was motionless now and she was no longer smiling. She seemed an ancient statue of some primordial goddess, both powerful and terrible. Persephone fell silent, looking at her with a strange sparkle deep in her eyes.

'And you deserve a man that can stand you. Someone that would treat you as an equal, and that would understand your real nature.'

'And who would he be? –asked Athena- I could not think of anyone that would fit your description. Oh, yes, many deities would like to share their bed with her, I am sure of that, and they would perhaps be brave enough to face Demeter…But she does not need an one-night lover. She needs someone who would stand at her side.'

'Well I _could_ think of someone, actually… –replied Aphrodite, now smiling again- and I think you know who I am talking about, Zeus.'

Zeus hesitated for a moment, than he sighed and said: 'I do. And I have to admit that I had already thought about him as a possible solution. Still, he is not very persuadable…'

'_Him _who?' –asked Persephone, a note of curiosity in her voice.

'No, no, no, I know who you two are talking about and I already can tell that it is not going to work. He would never accept a thing like this. He always says he does not want to get tangled in our troubles. You know him well too Zeus' –said Poseidon.

'Well, then you do not know him as well as you think you do. –replied Aphrodite, her sweet smile leaving her face again- I say he would be the right choice.'

'Oh, please, what makes you think you know him better than us? –this was Hera- He is a _loner_. He made his heart cold and hard. What do you expect him to? To see her and fall in love at first sight? Ha! It is impossible.'

'I never said it would have been easy' –replied Aphrodite.

'_WHO-IS-HE?_' –hissed Persephone, anger enflaming her cheeks. At her words everyone went silent. Then Zeus spoke.

'We are talking about our brother. –he stopped for a moment to lick his lips- Hades.'

Persephone's eyes widened. 'H-Hades? The god of the dead?' –She went silent for a moment, her brow wrinkled in a thoughtful expression. But then, after a moment, she wore an impassive look on her face and spoke.

'Very well. Then Hades will be.'

'Ò_moi, òmoi! –_exclaimed Hestia-My sweet child, you do not know what you are saying. Hades is too dangerous for a young girl. Well, he can be dangerous for anyone, if he wants to. It is not that I do not love him, but with time he grew bitter and cold. His soul is a dark place you would not want to enter. Something dreadful corrodes him from inside…'

Persephone opened her mouth to reply but Poseidon spoke first. 'Oh, come on Hestia, he is not that terrible. He may be a little intimidating but…'

'A _little?'_

'Well, Persephone seems strong-minded enough to handle him. And he is one of the few people who would not be scared by Demeter's reaction. But still –and he turned to Persephone- I am not sure that he would accept _you. _He is alone because he wants to. He likes his loneliness. Hera was right when she said he would not just "fall in love", no matter how beautiful and lovely you are…he is too self-controlled, too restrained. He can dominate his emotions in a way nobody else can.

'But Aphrodite could help me with that, right?' –Persephone turned to Aphrodite, but she gave her an amused look and shook her golden haired head.

'No, I cannot. My powers are great, yes, but they do not work on him. Not even the most powerful of the arrows of Eros would bend his mind and heart.' Her catlike eyes were half-closed now, and her gaze more intense than ever. 'No, you will have to convince him by yourself. But I do not think you need my help.'

'I will convince him, I am sure of that.' –said Persephone, a fierce look blazing in her eyes.

'This is a decision that would change your life forever, Persephone. I suggest you to think about it carefully. Impatience always leads to bad choices, so take your time' –said Athena, a shade of concern veiling her bright blue eyes.

'I have already taken my decision, I am more than determined. Nothing could change my mind now.'

Zeus laughed. 'Well, maybe you and Hades _are_ two of a kind, after all.'

'The girl has declared her will. But if Hades does not accept, all these words would be vain and powerless, no matter how strong her determination is' –said Hera, an inscrutable expression deep in her wide black eyes.

'Then let's ask him. I do not have much time left before my mother returns.'

Zeus sighed deep at his daughter's words.

'Ah, Finally a job for me I suppose?' –asked a mischievous-looking boy who had heard all the debate without saying a word.

'Yes Hermes. Go and tell Hades to come here.


	4. Chapter two - A god has many faces

**Chapter two **

_'Chelidòn, chelidòn, ti dakrùeis?' *_

Hades' voice was calm and low, no more than a whisper. He was crouched on the tall green grass that was hissing the lullaby of the wind, smiling at the little whimpering figure standing in front of him.

_'Why are you crying sweetie? Have you just arrived?'_

The small girl nodded, still sobbing.

_'You don't have to worry, it's all right. You're with me now, it's all right' _–His words were like a chant. He stared at the shadow with a sweet, tired smile, his eyes melancholic and distant. He knew her story as soon as she entered his realm. Every single memory of hers was his too now, another star shining in the sky of his soul. His gentle words had calmed the child.

_'I miss my mom. Where's my mom?' –_the little girl's shadow looked at him with her wide lifeless eyes.

_'Do you? I do miss mine sometimes too. Your mom's not here, but don't worry. You won't be alone. Nobody here is alone' –_then he got up and started to hum the song of the grass and the wind, a song that came deep from his soul, the music of long lost stories, of forgotten lives extinguished millions of years before, now tears in the great sea of being. And she sang too, lulled by those secret notes, with her eyes closed, as in a dream.

'Uncle Hades?'

A voice, distant like an echo, called him back to the world outside him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw a young slender lad with pale yellow hair and a mischievous smirk on his face standing in front of him.

'Hermes, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me while I am working?' –he looked at the papyrus on his desk and put down the pen- 'Hrm, you made me lose the thread. Next time just wait until I stop writing.'

He laughed. 'Then I would have enough time to grow a beard!'

'Hmpf. Why are you here?'

'I am here to deliver a message from Zeus. The gods are gathered in council to discuss a matter of great importance and your presence is needed.'

'What? Why would my presence be required too?'

'I cannot tell, Zeus himself will explain you everything' –he was rocking back and forth on his winged sandals. He was completely incapable of standing still. Hades could not tell whether he found him amusing or annoying.

He sighed deep, massaging his temples. 'Fine then, I will come. I hope they have a good reason to ask for my presence' –he left the unfinished papyrus still unrolled on the desk and got up from his seat. He did not like to take part in councils. They all ended up in a quarrel, every time. He considered them a terrible waste of time, and at some point he just ceased to participate. He would pay visits to his siblings and their children from time to time, but then he would return to the quietness of his abode, free to dedicate himself to the world inside him.

'I can assure you it _is_ a good reason' –he chuckled.

'If you say so.' –Hades rolled his eyes- 'Well, go now, and tell them I'm on my way.'

A flash of blue light announced that Hermes had come back. Persephone, who had impatiently waited for him to return with the man she had so eagerly decided to claim as his own, blurted out in disappointment when she saw he was alone.

'Well? Where is he?' –she said.

'Calm down sister, he said he was coming. He is not someone you can urge to hurry.' –then he came closer to her and whispered under his breath, smirking 'We are a little impatient, aren't we?'

Persephone ignored him. She tried to keep a straight face but her red cheeks betrayed the rising agitation that was growing deep inside her.

_'You are doing the right thing. I am sure of that' –_a voice resounded in her head, then she lifted her gaze and saw Aphrodite looking at her with an incomprehensible expression. Under her ivory skin the ancient mystery of her essence sparkled like fish scales darting through the sea foam. Persephone smiled at her, though she had the feeling that Aphrodite was making a statement rather than trying to comfort her. While she was still looking at the goddess a voice behind her froze her to the marrow.

'The sun is still in its place, the sea has not dried up, it is not raining fire…Care to explain what matter could be so urgent to make you think it was appropriate to ask me to come up here?'

'Ah, here you are brother, welcome back!' –exclaimed Zeus merrily, ignoring the bitterness of his words as he always did.

Hades took the only empty seat and Persephone observed him. He was older then her father, but he looked younger, as if he was in his mid-thirties, and his face was beardless. Still, his wavy hair, braided back with two silver clasps, were as grey as ash, as if the original colour had faded, and his skin was incredibly white. His eyelids, heavy and circled with a dark shade, framed two clear blue-green eyes, the only sparkles of colour among all that black and white. He was indeed handsome, she thought, but it was a sick beauty, for he looked grim, sad and _tired_.

'Yes, always a pleasure. –he said, dryly- Now would you please tell me what…'

'_I_ am the reason why you are here' –Persephone interrupted him. He turned to her and went silent. Now his icy gaze was set upon her, in wonder.

'Go on.' –Hades leaned forward on his seat.

'Persephone, maybe it would be better if I explained all the matter to Hades…' –said Zeus.

'No, I want to listen it from the girl' –said he, his eyes half-closed, his gaze never leaving hers. He was curious.

'You're here because I want you to take me as your wife.'

Hades' expression went blank for a moment. He looked at the petite red-haired figure standing in front of him, covered by a childish dress and a sea of freckles, whose golden eyes were fiercely ablaze. He thought she seemed a phoenix in the body of a dove. The contrast between the appearance of the girl and her fiery spirit, and the sight of his brother with his face buried in his hands amused him beyond any limit. He burst into a cold laughter.

'Well, –he started, a wide grin showing his bare teeth- thisis truly the _last_ thing I was expecting to hear today.'

'Hades, let me explain you…' –Zeus said, but Hades interrupted him again.

'No no, I want to guess that myself. –he licked his lips, now curled up in a smirk- _Persephone_…let's see, if I recall correctly, you are Demeter's beloved _kore*_ …but ah, _how strange_, I do not see her here today…let me guess, a young girl's rebellion against her overprotective mother? _How charming.'_

Persephone flushed, a flame of anger flickering in her gaze. 'You are right, and she doesn't know anything of this. I want, no, I _need_ to break free from her control, and I am asking you to help me with that.'

'…By marrying you?' –he lifted an eyebrow.

'It's the only way.'

'Well, –he stopped a moment, pondering her words- I see what you mean. But why me?'

'You _know_ why, Hades' – said Aphrodite, and her tone was serious. He gazed at her, but did not reply to her words.

'Have they not warned you against me?' –Hades continued, sarcastically.

'We _did_, you can be sure of that, but this girl is pretty determined Hades, and you should take her seriously' –said Poseidon. Hades rolled his eyes.

'And then, I thought you would be selfish enough to say yes' –Zeus chimed in, furrowing his brow.

'This is not true, you perfectly know I am selfish enough to say _no'_ –he chuckled.

'Why would you say no to me? Am I not good enough for you?' –blurted Persephone, her eyes darting with impatience and anger.

Hades looked her deep in her eyes. 'Listen here, darling, there is a reason why I _chose_ to be alone. I do not need anyone, and even if I did…what makes you think I would want a child like you beside me?'

'Enough! –she exclaimed. Everyone stiffened, and Hades stood very still- First you play with me as if I were a fool, then you call me _child, how, HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?'_

Hades blocked for a moment, mouth ajar. Then his pale eyes blackened and he rose from his seat. The daylight dimmed and an icy heaviness fell upon all the gods, frozen on their seats. He stood, tall and dark, in front of her and looked her dead in the eye. His gaze was terrible and Persephone cowered under that painful stare. But then, after a moment that seemed an eternity, he lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head. His eyes became clear again and he grinned widely.

'I accept.'

'W-what?'

'I said I agree to take you as my wife…'

'Ha! Fantastic!' –exclaimed Zeus, smiling.

'…at one condition. –continued Hades- Persephone will stay with me for the next six months. In this time she will decide whether she wants to remain at my side or not. If she decides not to, I will just let her come back here. I will not, of course, touch her or seal any contract with her before this deadline.'

'_Six months_? Her mother would have all the time to find her!' –protested Zeus.

'And what do you suggest me to do? Take her on the spot and claim her as mine? _Please_. These are my conditions, and I am adamant.'

'I'm fine with that' –Persephone's cheeks regained their colour.

'Good! Seems we have a deal, then. It has been easier than I expected' –Zeus sighed in relief.

'I do not think this is going to be easy' –said Hera, cryptically.

'So, are we leaving or not? My mother could return at any moment' –said Persephone, looking at Hades.

'Why such haste? –he chuckled- I am not bringing you with me right now…it would be tremendously unwise.'

'Why?' –asked Zeus.

'Well, if Demeter returns and finds her daughter gone she would surely unleash her wrath on you all. She would blame you for letting her escape, so no, I am thinking of something else.'

'Now here's your good sense brother' –exclaimed Poseidon.

'Make you mother bring you in some isolated place, -he spoke to Persephone again- a meadow, a wood, something like that, then distance yourself from her, just a little, without rising any suspect in her. Then, when you are sure she is not watching, pick a narcissus from the ground. I know very well how to speak the language of the earth, I will know you are there.'

'And then?' –her eyes widened with eagerness.

'And then I will come and bring you to my abode. A fake abduction.'

'Isn't it a bit risky? What if Demeter sees you?' –replied Zeus.

'She won't, you can be sure of that. She will not notice anything, I am_ particularly_ good at keeping things hidden' –Hades grinned.

'But this is cruel! How could you do this to your sister Hades? Just think how she will feel when she will found her daughter mysteriously gone…she will be desperate!' –said Hestia, and her words were anguished.

'Do you think I care about Demeter, Hestia? I thought you knew me better. It is nothing of my concern.' –Hades expression hardened, and the circles around his eyes seemed to darken even more- 'You asked me, I took my decision, end of the story.'

'I accept your condition and I will do as you say. Deal?' –Persephone looked him in the eye.

'Deal.' –he smiled, and something flickered in the depths of his aquamarine eyes. Then, without saying anything else, he disappeared.

* * *

Notes:

*χελιδών, χελιδών, τὶδακρύεiς; (swallow, swallow, why are you crying?)

*κόρη (literally meaning "girl", Kore was also another name for Persephone)


	5. Chapter three - Beneath the earth

**Chapter three **

Hades sighed deep. He looked at the black rocks veined with speckles of silver and gold that were lit by the faint dancing light of the water. He had always found baths a good way to escape from his troubles, even if just for a moment, a sweet illusion of peace. The warm embrace of the glowing turquoise water and the gleam of its reflection on the stone made him feel better. He loosened his hair and let the strands float.

'What have I done?' –he whispered.

_We don't understand you sometimes. Why you are so concerned about this whole thing?_

'_There are way too many reasons, I fear. I promised myself not to get tangled in their troubles, and now here I am, stupidly stuck like a bird caught in a trap.' _

_We've seen you handle worst things._

'_I know. Still, I have a bad feeling about this. Right now I'm hoping she will just give up.'_

_Well, if she's as you described her then it seems very unlikely._

'_Ugh, you're right. I shouldn't have agreed. '_

_If that's what you think then why did you do it?_

'_I…I don't know. I was about to refuse, actually, but then…then I looked into her and I saw something, something terribly, irrationally attractive. It's not a matter of beauty, it's…deeper, I can't find the right words to explain it right now.'_

_Then what are you afraid of?_

'…what am I afraid of?' –Hades echoed the words of his voices. He looked at the ceiling, inhaling the cool scent of the dark tiles of the pool. The shadows were right, he _was _afraid, but he could not tell why. He could not even tell what had happened in his mind when he said yes. Something _irrational_ had lit in the depths of his essence, something that slipped, if only for a moment, out of his control. The idea of his ability to dominate himself being threatened made him shiver. He tried to chase his thoughts away by sinking to the bottom of the pool. The muffled silence of the water relaxed him a little. He stood like that for a while, then he re-emerged and went to his room. He got dressed then he went to his study. He looked at the papyrus that lay still unfinished on his desk and felt nauseated at the thought of continuing it. It was not a nice story. He shuddered, and decided to let his work go for another day. He sat down, sighing, then he heard a familiar ticking on the floor and felt the warm weight of three heads on his lap. He absently scratched his dog's back, running his fingers through its spotted fur.

'I got you some new company Kerb. You'll get to see someone who isn't as gloomy and whiny as me' –Kerberos wagged his tail and lifted its black eyes on him. Hades smiled softly. While he was pondering over the thought of slipping into his world for a while, suddenly, with a whirl of light, a flower appeared between his hands, the white star-shaped frame of a narcissus. He sighed.

'Here we go.'

Hades rose from his seat, slowly, as if his limbs had suddenly become heavier. Thin dark strands of smoke surrounded him in a cold embrace, then he disappeared.

* * *

When he appeared again he found himself under a big blossoming tree that was dropping a pink rain of petals flying through the breath of a warm breeze. Still hidden, he gazed at the girl who was standing in front of him impatiently looking around. Persephone was still clutching the white flower in her hands, nervously twisting its stem. Her pale milky skin was speckled with countless reddish freckles and her fiery red hair shone bright like the sea waves under the sun. She was clad in a short and rather childish dress made of many layers of white thin veils, stained by a pattern of blood red flowers. He stepped forward, approaching her, and made himself visible. She jumped a little, startled by his sudden appearance, but she tried to cover it.

'Oh, you're here! I-I did not hear you arrive.'

'Well, that is a good thing isn't it? Your mother will not hear me either, you can be sure of that…just if you still want to do this, of course.'

'Yes, sure I do! But let's hurry, she's not far from here, and as soon as she realizes I'm not with her anymore she will start searching for me' –she looked around, visibly anguished. Her cheeks were red and her round golden eyes were wide shut.

'Alright then, no more hesitation. I like your attitude. Take my hand. –she looked at him perplexedly, and he rolled his eyes- We are going to use fast travel, and I need body contact to bring you with me. Is…is something wrong?' –he lifted his eyebrow at her frown.

'No, it's just…I thought we were faking an abduction, so I expected something more…'

'Flamboyant? –he chuckled- Me on a flaming black chariot springing from the gaping ground, maybe? No, my dear lady, my ways are _way_ less flashy than that. Sorry to disappoint you' –his tone was ironic, and he was smirking amusedly. She stepped forward and reached his arm, grasping it firmly. Her touch felt warm on his cool skin.

'Fine, –she said- let's go.'

Without further delay he surrounded them with a thin grey fog, then the world spun, the clouds merging with the grass, and disappeared. A moment later he felt a familiar breath of chill air caressing his skin. The faint cold lights that lit the ample domes of his abode seemed pale, if compared to the brightness of the meadow they had just departed from, but somehow they comforted him. He was home again. He sighed in relief, then he looked down at Persephone, and saw her still clutching his arm, pale, her wide eyes glancing around.

'Are you alright?' –he asked, bending a little to look her in the face. He noticed how short she was, compared to him. She looked at him, startled, as if she had momentarily forgotten his presence.

'Me? Oh, yes, sure, yes I'm fine, I'm fine…I just feel a bit dizzy, the travel was pretty disorientating, but I'm alright' –she gave him an awkward smile.

'I see. Do you think you could unclench your grip around my arm then? You are stopping the flow of my blood and I cannot feel my hand anymore.'

'Oh, sorry!' –she let his arm go and stepped back, chuckling nervously. Hades looked at the burning red marks her nails had left on his white skin and gave her an amused look.

'So, –she continued, breaking the silence- is this the Underworld then?'

'Yes. Though you may find it slightly different from the stories they tell about it. Many have descended down here, gods, heroes, mortals, all searching for a crumble of my pity, but no one has ever returned to the world above bearing the truth in their words. They all learn that knowledge is pain, and they choose to bring a reassuring lie to the broad daylight.'

'What do you mean?' –she furrowed her brow, trying to understand his cryptic words.

'You'll see. But you don't have to worry about it, at least not now. However, I would just suggest you not to venture yourself in the depths of the Earth without me. There are way too many dangerous things down there, curled up in the darkness, waiting.'

'Wow, it seems a welcoming place.' –she looked fairly concerned.

'Well darling, if you don't like it you can go back home, remember?' –he smiled wryly, his voice subtly ironic.

'I didn't say that!' –at his teasing words her fiery spirit blazed out again, wiping away all her nervousness.

'Hm, we'll see, we'll see. Anyway, the zone I am going to show you is the one where my palace stands, and it's completely safe. You can wander anywhere you want here –he waved his hand and the ample caves glittered with a pale bluish light. The jet black stone shone faintly, revealing the wideness of the place. Beneath that stony dark sky, spangled with countless fragments of metal that sparkled like the stars on the veil of the night, lay a great palace carved from the hard flesh of the earth. Under their feet there was something that resembled a garden, but no living being could be seen. It was adorned by statues, colonnades and fountains, and it was veined by several paths of white stone. Hades looked at his house, then he turned to Persephone.

'Welcome to my realm.'

Persephone lifted her head up, amazed. 'It's…it's beautiful' –she murmured.

'Of course it is, I made it myself.'

'Did you?'

'Why yes. I mean, I built the palace and all, the place itself is way older than me. But let's go now, I'll show you the building and the rooms I have prepared for you' –he started walking and she followed him, silently looking around.

They entered a wide gate made of glass and silver that led to a great hall of stone. A high dome, all decorated with cold coloured crystals sent its blue-green reflection on the mosaic on the ground. Even though they were under the ground the air was not still, but there was a constant cool breeze that brought the scent of the rocks on its wings. There were no torches or any other source of light, and still the place was lit by a mysterious glow that seemed to come from inside the stone itself. They walked among the halls for a while, the only sound being the voice of Hades talking about the rooms and the architecture.

'…and that wing is where I spend my time when I work, I'll show you that later. Now, let's go upstairs so you can settle in your rooms. I will provide anything you need and…'

'Hades?' –she interrupted him.

'Yes?'

'I…um, can I ask you something?'

'Yes.'

'Why is this place deserted?'

Hades lifted his eyebrow. 'Did you expect it to be crowded?'

'Well, no, but…I didn't expect it to be _empty._ You're a king, then where's your people?'

Hades sighed deep. 'It is in a place only I can reach. I'll just tell you that there is a reason why my realm and I have the same name.'

'But I've seen nobody at all! No servant, no handmaiden, nobody…Are they hiding somewhere or are you really all alone?'

'Listen. There are way too many complicated things to explain, but they will come clear with time. Anyway, it is exactly as it looks like, this palace is empty. As I probably mentioned before, _I do not need anyone. _However, the Underworld has got its inhabitants, as I discovered when I got here, long ago. They are ancient, some of them as old as this place itself. Sometimes I talk to them, but I think it would be unwise for you to meet them now.'

'But…don't you feel _lonely_?'

Hades laughed coldly, then gave her a sick, bitter smile and shook his head.

'I am never alone.'

Persephone furrowed her brow, unable to grasp the meaning of his words. He did not make them any clearer. He turned and headed to the staircase, and she followed him.

'Are you always so cryptic when you talk?'

Hades chuckled. 'I guess I am so used to talk with myself that I sometimes forget that most people cannot read my mind. So yes, I can be slightly elliptic sometimes. I am sorry I am not very good with people.'

'But I have so many questions to ask you, I am curious! I asked about you to almost every god, and everyone told me a different version…'

'It is difficult to define me. My siblings know me well, but their perception of me is distorted. Zeus loves me dearly, but he sees only my bright side. Poseidon has always been more pragmatic, but he still cannot grasp what of me is hidden to the eyes. Hestia is the only one who truly perceived what had happened inside me, and she is afraid of it. Hera, I think, knows more than she tells, while Demeter tells more than she knows. Your mother does not like me, even if she tries not to show it. It's her nature, I understand, it's not her fault.'

'Aphrodite seems to know you well. We talked about you a lot yesterday.'

'_Oh. _I see. Well, her sight can go deep in the hearts of men…her power is ancient and mysterious, and it is not so different from mine. Yes, she _does_ know me, though I do not know how much. She is elusive as well' –he paused for a moment. They had reached the top of the stairs, and a corridor with many doors stretched before their feet.

'Here are your rooms. They are quite a lot, but as you can imagine I do not lack space. This big one here is your bedroom, I hope you find it to your liking.'

'Are…Aren't we going to sleep together?'

'No. This is still a trial period, remember? I promised I wouldn't touch you.'

'But how can I know if I like you if we don't make any…physical contact?'

Hades laughed. 'I am afraid that is the last thing you should worry about. You want to be at my side but there are sides of me that even _I_ cannot fully face.'

'But…'

'Among the things they say about me there is indeed a spark of truth, and that is I am _unmovable_. So excuse me, my fair lady, but we are going to do as I say. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to my work.' –he grinned widely, cocking his head, then he turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter four - A remarkable creature

**Chapter four**

_Why are you being so cold with her?_

'_That's just my usual behaviour. Besides, I've just met her, we are still perfect strangers…what did you expect me to do?'_

_What a pathetic justification. We think you are just trying to discourage her from remaining here._

'_I…maybe I am, alright? It would be better for everyone. I don't think she would be happy here. She's lively, young, beautiful and she will find someone else to marry, if she really wants to.'_

_She asked you, not 'someone else'_

'_Only because they persuaded her to. Honestly, I think Zeus is behind this. He has always tried to convince me to take a wife, he just never accepted my choice of loneliness. Then, I am also sure Aphrodite has something to do with this whole thing, and that scares me more. She is no fool, there is always a precise reason behind her doing. She's really a troublemaker.'_

_Why would that be relevant anyway? She's here now, that's the only thing you should care about._

'_Oh, really? And what about Demeter? Persephone is all she has. Even if our ways have parted long ago, she's still my sister and I do not want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anybody.'_

_Can't you be selfish, once in a lifetime? What about your happiness?_

'_Happiness was never an option.'_

_She could ease your pain._

'_She couldn't. No one could. I learned how to cope with that long ago, and you see, here's the worst problem. I don't want my darkness to spread, I don't want it to spoil her vitality. I don't want her to become like me.'_

_Liar. You know this would never happen, you said that._

'_I did, but I also realized that I made that decision out of irrationality.' _

_Then your irrationality is more reasonable than your rationality. You follow your instinct to control us, why don't you do the same with her?_

'_You are part of me. We are one inseparable entity, one great sea, one great song. But she is not. She comes from the outer world, and it's a world I have lost long ago.'_

_You did not lose it, you chose to let it go. _

'_Perhaps you are right, but it does not matter. Choice or not, I parted from everything she comes from. She is a stranger, I could never share my inner world with her.'_

_It's still worth a try._

'_It will never work. We could not communicate, we could not touch. We would just be like winter and spring, lost in an endless chase, always close but never together.'_

_How can you be so sure of that? You are no mere fool, you took her here because you saw something in her, because your soul itself decided to slip through the barriers of your mind and guide your will._

'_And that is exactly what I don't want to happen! I can't loosen my hold, or I'll lose myself.'_

_Aha! Then this is the truth you fear to admit._

'_What do you mean?'_

_You are afraid of her. You are afraid that she would make you lose your control over yourself._

'_That's ridiculous. I don't see how this could happen.'_

_Don't you?_

'Hades?'

Persephone's voice made him jump on his seat. He was so concentrated on the debate with his shadows that he did not hear her arrive. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at her, his expression a mixture of confusion and dismay.

'Are you alright?' –she timidly asked. Hades immediately straightened his face.

'Why of course I am. You should not disturb me while I am working though, it breaks my concentration.'

'Do you usually work with your face buried in your hands?' –now her voice was firmer than before.

'I…I was just trying to extricate my thoughts, that's all.' –he said, bitterness sprouting from his words.

'Well sorry for bothering you, but you just left me all alone in a cold dark room, you couldn't expect me to remain there. It's just dreadful.'

'You do not like it? I chose the best one I had.'

'Did you? Don't you have a place with more light?' –she did not seem touched by the coldness of his words.

'This is the _Underworld_, my lady. If you wanted pretty meadows with flowers and birds you could have stayed with your mother' –he lifted an eyebrow at her and cracked a wry smile.

'Is this a no then?'

'There is a garden, if you feel the urge to cling to something more…familiar. You can find it just outside this study, take the corridor on the right then go upstairs. Go through the door at the end of it and you will be there.' –he lowered his gaze on his desk again and started to write on his papers.

'Can't you come with me?'

'I am sure you will not get lost, there is no need for my company. Besides, I have some work to do.' –he did not raise his eyes, hoping she would go away. She did not.

'Fine then, I'll just stay here with you. What are you doing?' –she walked towards him and sat on his desk.

'I am working on the papers you just _sat_ on. If you will excuse me…' –he frowned and tried to take the papyrus from beneath her, but she did not move.

'Cool. –she started to curiously touch everything that lay on the desk- And what's in the papers?'

'It's a long story' –he sighed, trying to pull the scroll away without touching her legs.

'I want to hear it'

'It's just…These are just my writings, it is nothing you would be interested in.'

'Oh, come on, I'm your aspiring queen, of course I'm interested!' –he went silent for a moment, mouth ajar, and looked her in the eye. She was sincerely curious. No one had ever got interested in his work before, not even his siblings. His expression softened a bit, leaving place to a thin veil of sadness.

_See? Open up to her, she is willing to listen._

'_Shut up.' _–he regained his coldness and frowned again, but this time he spoke in a softer, gentler way.

'I am sorry, but I do not think I am ready to share this with you. Not yet. I hope you understand.'

Persephone looked him in the eye, then laughed merrily. 'You really are a mysterious god. You have not given me one full answer since I got here.'

'Am I a disappointment?' –he lifted an eyebrow at her.

'You're not. You're funny.'

'Funny.'

'Yes!' –she nodded fervently, her loosened hair dancing on her shoulders like blood red flames.

'I do not think anyone has ever called me 'funny' before.'

'But you are! You're so cold and grumpy and surly…I like that.'

'You…do?' –Hades' expression became slightly puzzled. This was the last reaction he was expecting from her.

_Oh, it seems somebody is proving himself wrong._

'_Please don't.'_

'Sure! And you're so different from the other members of our family. I mean, every other male god would have jumped my bones as soon as they could, but you didn't. You seem really determinate not to touch me for the next six months, which is a pity, but I'm sure you'll change your mind.'

Hades stood motionless on his seat, dumbstruck. 'Excuse me?'

'Oh and by the way, I find your attempt to put me off extremely amusing. You think that acting like an old sullen owl would discourage me? I'm sorry it's not going to work, _darling.' _–she grinned widely, an innocent and yet disturbing expression shining on her yellow eyes.

_Aha. The little bird has got some sharp claws._

Hades' jaw clenched as he rose from his chair. He planted his hands on his desk and bent over her, looking her dead in the eye.

'Fine. I have underestimated you, I admit that. But just because you have fire in your veins it doesn't mean you can burn me. Don't even try to play with me.'

'Is this a threat? I'm not scared.'

'I'm not trying to scare you, my young lady. Let's say it's just a friendly reminder that I am said to be the most dreadful of all the gods. And I assure you I can be, if I want.'

'Uuh, I'm shivering.'

'My mind has got powers you cannot even imagine, my dear. Don't play with a snake if you don't want to get bitten.'

'Boo-ho, poor little Persephone, locked up in the Underworld with the _terrible_ Lord of the dead…' –she pretended to wipe tears from her eyes, then she burst into a loud laughter. Hades remained silent for a moment, his eyes half-closed, studying her. Her teasing mockery did not made him angry at all, he could not understand why. He curled his lips into a wry smile and spoke again.

'You are such an interesting creature. You truly have a fire beneath your skin, but do not be so sure about its power over me. Do not underestimate me. You may be strong but I can deal with things that are way stronger than you. I looked into the deepest abyss of the universe and I did not lose myself, I sunk into the darkest truths and yet they did not shatter my soul. I fought ancestral entities that now lie, dreamy, under my sleepless eyes. I am greater than you think. I see now that is true you have the potential to be my equal, but first you have to understand my nature. If you succeed in doing this, I will make ourselves one, forever, I promise. But I still doubt you can.'

'What if I can't? You would just send me back? I thought you said the choice between remaining here and coming back to my mother was_ mine_, not yours.' –she frowned, her eyes shaded with concern.

'It _is_ yours indeed. I would marry you anyway if you chose to stay, that's the deal. But if we will not be able to truly know each other our marriage would only be a façade, and I will remain as cold and detached as I am now.'

'But this won't happen because I'll find a way in to that rusty old heart of yours.' –she poked his chest and smiled again, triumphantly, as if she was completely sure of her success. Hades sighed deep.

'Why would you want it so badly anyway? Given the choice, I myself would not spend all eternity with me.'

'Yes, but I'm not you. I like you.'

'How would you know? We met just two days ago.'

'And I already like you. You don't ask yourself why you like someone, you just do, that's it.'

Hades looked at that petite figure sitting on his desk with her head on her knees, her arms embracing her legs. She looked childish, he thought, her untied, uncombed hair framing two rotund cheeks and a pair of wide, round eyes that burned like dawn, dreamy and scorching at the same time. Her body reminded him of a doe, slender and graceful, but at the same time of a feline predator, with those countless red marks that spotted her skin like tiny drops of blood, sprayed remains of a prey. He smiled softly.

'You are a strange creature, Persephone.'

'I'm taking it as a compliment.'

They remained silent for a few moments, looking at each other, then Hades spoke. 'You know, maybe I can find some time to show you that garden, if you want.'

'Now that's a good idea!' –she jumped off the desk- 'Let's go.'


	7. Chapter five - Perceptiveness

**Chapter five**

'_ZEUS!'_

As a golden whirl of sand raging through a storm upon a sun-scorched desert, a copper-haired goddess came to Olympus. Her dress was ripped, her hair dishevelled, uncaringly falling on her cheeks and eyes. Her yellow irises were ablaze, darting with anger. She seemed a fury, a storm incarnate. Zeus shivered at the sound of her voice, but tried to keep a straight face as he turned to her.

'What is wrong, Demeter?' –he had expected her to came to him, and was already resigned to face her.

'My _Kore_! She's been missing for an entire day, she just disappeared! We were together in a meadow, down in Sicily, and then she…she vanished. I searched for her but she was gone.' –she hissed, her voice throaty and angered.

Zeus sighed. 'She does that quite often, it's not the first time she tries to run away. She'll eventually return.'

'_No_, this time is different, I know,_ I feel it._ We're connected, I always know where she is but now…nowshe's somewhere I can't reach.'

'Maybe she just wants to be alone for a while. Persephone's a strong girl…you should not worry about her.'

'_She's just a child!_ She could be anywhere, she could be in danger! And no, she did not flee, she just couldn't. Someone took her, that's it. Someone took my baby away, _someone took my baby away…'_ –she covered her face with both her hands, anguished tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breath was uneven, her voice broken. But after a moment of sobbing she suddenly went silent and motionless. Then she raised her head, slowly, and looked Zeus dead in the eye.

'But you… -and she pointed her finger to him- _you _are involved in this, aren't you?'

'What? Why would you blame me for this? She's _my_ daughter too, remember? And she is very dear to me, I would never do her any harm.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Then don't. Blame me if you want to, you always do it anyway, but it's not going to help. Think about it, why would I make Persephone disappear? Why would I risk your rage upon me? I assure you it's the last thing I need.' –Zeus' voice was calm, but firm. His eyes did not betray anything of his secret, and nobody could tell he was lying. Demeter remained silent for a moment, studying him, then she averted her eyes and looked at the marble pavement of the terrace they were standing on.

'Then maybe that…_that_ _wife_ of yours did something to her. She always takes her revenge, doesn't she? What trickery has she done this time, what…'

'Hold your tongue you venomous snake!' –A black-haired goddess whose eyes were as dark as a moonless night stepped forward. Her peacock blue dress shone bright under the golden rays of the sun, like a shard of the sky fallen on earth. At Hera's arrival Zeus went pale and stood very still, fearing the oncoming storm.

'How _dare_ you…' –Demeter hissed, her eyes lit by a deep, old flame.

'I am the _Queen, _think about it twice before offending me. I heard your incoherent shrieking…it is not my fault if you cannot even keep your child stuck to your skirt. If she is gone you are the only one to blame.'

Demeter looked at her sister without saying a word, her eyes full of hate and resentment. Then her gaze darted at Zeus again. She wrinkled her aquiline nose and her eyelids became two narrow fissures.

'It doesn't end here. I know some of you is involved in this, I know I can't trust anyone here. But I warn you, once for all, I'll turn the whole earth upside down to find her, if necessary, and if I don't succeed…then you all should start being _afraid._'

With these words she disappeared, leaving a dusty puff of golden ash behind her. Zeus sighed deep and buried his face in his hands. Hera came closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, a distant look in her wide black eyes. He cracked a smile and embraced her.

'You know we are in trouble, don't you?'

'Yes I do. But I won't tell her the truth, at least not now. I'll give Hades as much time as I can, even if his slowness doesn't help at all.'

'It's the best thing to do, indeed. –she paused for a moment, as if she was searching for the right words to say- But what about me? Could you tell me the _whole_ truth about this story? I think that being your wife I deserve to know what your plans truly are.'

'What do you mean?' –Zeus furrowed his brow, looking at her in wonder.

'Oh, please. I know when you're trying to keep something secret from me. You didn't do this just because Persephone asked you to help her. Things went too fast during the council…the girl's decision may have been a result of her recklessness, but your suggestion was not. Hades' name did not came out of the blue. It's clearly a part of a plan.'

Zeus chuckled and shook his head. 'My love, your sight is finer that my eagle's, that's for sure. You're right, I've been planning this for a while.'

'It's all about Hades, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. You see, I wanted to help him. He got worse lately, he got darker. Even if he says he has everything under his control, his eyes betray a terrible pain. His…_crises_ have become more frequent, more intense, no matter how hard he tries to hide them. Every day he gets more tired, I see that. He can stand it, that's for sure, his soul would be strong enough to bear the cosmos itself, but…why should he suffer the way he does? It's not fair. I wanted to give him a chance of being happy, or at least less tormented.'

'I see what you mean, but why the girl? Why her?'

'I…I didn't know what to do, so I asked Aphrodite for help, and she suggested me to give him Persephone. She did not say why, but she said that the girl is the only one who could reach Hades' heart. She said she was sure of that.'

'Do you think it's true?'

'I think so…he accepted, after all. He gave her _the stare, _he looked inside her and saw something that made him say yes. It must be a good sign.'

'Perhaps you're right. I didn't really expect him to agree, but then…he did. We'll see.'

'He needs time, but I'm afraid Demeter will ruin everything. She's the main flaw in my plan. Persephone, well, she was easy to convince. Actually, I did not even have to try, she came to me first, asking for help, and then…well you know how things went. She wanted an escape and we gave her one. And she seemed positively impressed by Hades. She kept asking everyone about him, she seemed so curious…after all, Aphrodite may be right about her. But her mother will do anything to find her and if she does…who knows what will happen? You've seen her, she's a fury. She will cause us many problems I fear.'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' –Hera stepped back from his husband's embrace and looked at the sea, the expression upon her eyes as mysterious as the cold shine of the stars. Zeus furrowed his brow.

'This time is different, though. This time would really be our fault.'

'_Our fault? _She had it coming. It was her daughter's choice after all, remember? I don't pity her.'

'I know you don't, but I do. And no, don't look me that way, I can't help feeling responsible. Despite all that has happened between us, I still would want to see her happy. But right now Hades' happiness is more important. He deserves it and I will grant it to him, at any cost.'

'You know how much I care for him too…I'm with you this time, no matter what happens.'

'Thanks.'

Hera gave him a sweet smile, then she took a deep breath and looked at the sea again, her features softened with relief. It was nice, she thought, to get along with him.

* * *

When Hades opened the heavy stone door, all decorated with silver and gems, Persephone's jaw dropped in amazement. A large cave opened in front of them, ethereally lit by the light that came from the open ceiling above, and there was tall shimmering grass all adorned by the morning dew, and trees with contorted tall trunks, their bark covered by a green wet moss, and vines and ivy upon the rocky walls. A clear thin stream of water ran like a crystal snake among the field, scattering its reflected light all around. The bright greenness of the place shone like an emerald. The air was damp and hot, and it was crossed by tiny speckles of floating dust sparkling against the light.

'So, do you like it?' –Hades looked down at her and cracked a half-smile.

'It's amazing! It seems so mysterious, so magical…' –she stepped on the silvery grass, barefoot.

'And you should see it at night. The sun makes it shimmer in a breathtaking way, but the moonlight gives this garden a beauty so marvellously sublime that it could not be described by words.'

'Wow. You treat yourself well.'

'I just like to surround myself with beautiful things. And this place always brings me peace. You can come here anytime you want. But it does not end here…follow me' –he stepped forward and walked across the garden, his long black cloak swishing against the grass. Persephone followed him, still looking around in wonder. They walked up a hill, towards a narrow gap in the cave wall where the grass started to be studded with white star-shaped flowers.

'What are these flowers? I've never seen them before.'

'Asphodels. There's a meadow full of them, look' –he pointed the opening between the rocks and slid through it, meeting the broad daylight. An immense field stretched before them, green and white under the clear blue sky. He shielded his eyes with his hand for a moment, dazzled by the sudden light. Persephone sprang excitedly in front of him, laughing. She shook her bright red hair, her locks dancing like flames.

'If you were still thinking you could persuade me to leave, you can give up and resign yourself to my presence. These places are just beautiful!' –She gracefully leaped forward, springing through the meadow, then she sat on the grass and started to pluck some asphodels, threading them onto her hair. Hades smiled softly.

'Yes, they are. I usually prefer to remain below the ground and I prefer the hard beauty of the elements of the earth to the ephemeral grace of the vegetation, but I need some fresh air too, sometimes. And Kerberos likes to be taken for a walk outside.'

'Who's Kerberos?'

'My dog. I have to warn you, people find him a little scary, because…well, you'll see. But don't let his appearance trick you, he only becomes aggressive when I tell him to, so he's not really dangerous' –he whistled and after a few moments a large white figure appeared, barking merrily in answer. The dog ran towards Hades and stopped right before him, wagging its tail and jumping on the place. Hades kneeled on the ground and hugged it, scratching its belly.

'This is Kerberos. Don't let his size fool you, he's still a puppy at heart. Now Kerb, be a gentleman and greet our lady.' –the dog walked around Persephone, sniffing her inquisitively. She giggled and began to caress its heads.

'I think he's adorable. Just like you' –she lifted her gaze upon Hades and grinned widely.

'I'm not _adorable._'

'Yes you are, I mean, look at yourself! You're so gloomy and grim-looking, and those big sad circled eyes make me want to hug you and squeeze all that coldness out of you.'

'Wha-…I'm supposed to look _intimidating, _not…lovable. And then, I don't need anyone's pity' –he furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

'I'm not _pitying_ you. And don't worry, everyone else does find you intimidating. _I_ don't. Everyone was super worried about me coming here because they all think I'm a shy little child who's afraid of her own shadow, but they're wrong. I've finally taken the reins of my own life and it feels _good. _I feel free for the very first time, I feel I can really be myself. I feel like being on an adventure, and you're the best companion I could hope to have. You're not like the others. You seem to come from a distant world, your eyes speak of places lost in time and space, you have the expression of someone who is homesick of some place they can never reach, it's…it's fascinating.'

Hades remained quiet, his lips pressed together in a thoughtful expression. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that before. Her words expressed a liveliness he could not fully grasp, an energy mysteriously and disturbingly attractive. And her sight was deeper than expected. He felt, for the first time in his life, his inner walls less firm, less secure.

'I do belong to a distant world –he murmured, his eyes meeting with hers- but I'm not sure you would like to see it, and I'm not sure I will ever be ready to share it. There is a reason I look so grim all the time. There is a great beauty in my burden, but also a painful darkness. Death is not scary, darling, life is.'

He averted his eyes and looked at the horizon. The sun was now high up into the sky and the shades were starting to disappear under the broad midday light. Hades looked at that merciless scorching disk and felt the urge to go back to the comfortable embrace of the world below the ground, far from that blinding cruel light. Persephone looked at him, silently studying him. Then she got up and took his arm, trying to pull him up.'

'Let's go back inside, it's better.'

'You can stay here if you want.'

She did not answer. She turned and walked back towards the gap between the rocks, and Hades followed her, silently sighing in relief when he felt the cool shade surround him again.

'You don't like light very much, do you?'

'I…I'm not very used to go outside during the day. Sunlight makes you blind, it hides many things you can only see in dark. I prefer the faint shine of the night.' – he stopped walking and cocked his head- 'Are you an empathic?'

'What do you mean?' –she furrowed her brow, confused.

'An empathic. Just like the word suggests, someone who can feel what other people feel, like I do.'

'You can do that?' –her eyes widened in amazement.

'Why yes…I thought you knew.'

'No I didn't. I knew your powers were mainly, uh…mind powers, but nobody ever told me anything specific about it. Anyway, I'm not. My specialty is really just to make things grow, I can't even really communicate telepathically with the other gods. Why do you ask?'

Hades hesitated for a moment, mouth ajar, then spoke. 'I…I had the impression you could see inside me.'

'Why, because I noticed you were looking at the sun like it was about to burn you alive? It's call perceptiveness. You know, you don't need any power to perceive someone's feelings, it's something anyone can do.'

'I _do_ need my powers to do that.'

'Well, that's because you're a bit socially awkward. But it's fine, I don't mind' –she shrugged and Hades chuckled.

'Yes, well, I'm not really social. But I surprisingly have to admit that I find your company rather pleasant. And it's not something I usually say' –he cracked a smile and Persephone grinned widely in return.

'I'm flattered. Can I hug you?'

'No.'

'Oh, come on!'

'One thing at time, I just said I _think_ I can stand your presence. Don't be hasty.'

'Alright, I won't. You know, you remind me of someone I met before.'

'And who would it be?'

'I used to call him Grumpy. He was a cat.'

'A cat.'

'Yes, a scruffy grey cat that hated everyone and never let anyone pet him, but I used to cuddle him anyway because he was old and sad and I loved him.'

'You made this up.'

'Mind reading?'

'Perceptiveness.'

They laughed together. Hades looked at her and thought that after all, maybe, it was not going to be that bad.


	8. Chapter six - A sleepless night

**Chapter six**

There was no sun to heat the rocks beneath the earth, nor moon to blow a silver dust upon the blackness of the world below, but Hades knew it was night. Night and day, summer and winter, his shadows always brought him a wind full of fragments from above, memories still fresh with the morning dew that dampened their last steps, still warm with the last rays of sunshine captured in a fleeting glimpse, still resounding with the lazy buzz of the cicadas in the sultry weather of a summer afternoon. He had left Persephone asleep in the garden. She had chosen to remain there for the night, she said she preferred to sleep on the grass, under the starry blanket of the sky. He tried to get back to his work, but he could not. An uneasy feeling was now running, subtle, through his flesh, a thin strand of agitation aching inside his chest. His shadows, echoing his anxiety, were howling like the winter wind, cold and roaring, but he did not try to calm them down, he wanted the tempest to be louder than his thoughts.

He restlessly wandered among the palace, humming disjointed melodies in hope he could chase that feeling away. But it was strong, firmly gripped to his bones, blowing a sensation in his veins he did not dare to name. He left the building to head to the caves below, searching for the comforting embrace of darkness. The sense of peace he had felt a few hours before, when he had spent the afternoon in the garden with Persephone, was now gone. Serenity had been replaced by guilt. He could not tell why he felt so, or perhaps he did not want to. His pace kept the rhythm of the anguished waves of his shades while he slowly sank into darkness. His pale eyes shone like greenish embers in the shadow they could so easily pierce. He could see even when every light was gone, but it was not necessary, for he knew well those paths he had restlessly walked on thousands of times before. He heard the low hisses of the nameless creatures that dwelled down there, those born from the ancient blood of Ouranos that fell on the earth when his father, Kronos, castrated him. He felt their bleeding eyes upon him, but he did not mind; he knew they were only dangerous when called for. He passed them and went further, deeper, walking without a destination into the guts of the earth.

'Sleepless, again?'

A chanting voice and a pair of shining eyes came out of the darkness. A torch was suddenly set ablaze, and a familiar young-looking feminine face appeared in the yellow dancing light.

'As usual. Why were you following me? It's night, I thought you were out for your wanderings on the world above' –Hades squinted his eyes at that sudden light.

'Well, I decided to let them go for tonight. I noticed you have some…news you didn't tell me, so I wanted to ask you about them.' –the goddess smiled, and the beads her veils were stud with sparkled like lanterns in the shade.

'Ah, I see. What do you want to know?'

'What do I…Hades, you brought a _girl _down here, did you really expect me not to care? Who is her? Why is she here?'

'You noticed then. I should have expected it…listen Hekate, that's the last thing I want to talk about. Actually, I don't feel like talking at all, that's why I came here.'

'Why?'

'It's complicated.'

'Alright, if you don't want to tell me I'll go to talk directly with her then.'

Hades let out a low groan. He opened his mouth as to talk but remained silent, blocked like that for a few moments, searching for the right words to say. He knew she wanted to know the whole story, and he did not know where to start.

'Fine. That girl is Persephone, Demeter's daughter.'

'_Oh._'

'I know, right? That alone would be a huge problem, but the thing is that for reasons I won't explain she asked me to take her as my wife and I –don't ask me why because I don't really know- I accepted so here I am, stuck between a sister that will probably tear my eyes off as soon as she discovers that I'm the one who has taken her daughter, and a girl who could be, I don't know, sixteen or seventeen years old, who is very likely to become my wife and I don't really know how to deal with this situation. I messed up, I messed up everything…'

'Wait wait wait, you are getting _married_? You?'

'I…it's not sure yet, we're still in a trial period, as I set in my conditions. In the end, the choice will be Persephone's, not mine, because…well, because my brain decided to black out for a moment and I agreed from the beginning. So if she decides to stay, and she probably will, then yes, I'm getting married.'

'You make it sound as a negative thing.'

'To me, it is.'

'But why? Don't you like her?'

Hades looked at Hekate, his eyes filled with an heaviness that betrayed the storm within him. In the silence he could hear his shadows roar. That was it, the question he did not dare to ask himself, the truth that scared him so much. But as air trapped underwater, the answer was pushing his barriers to reach the surface.

'Don't you see? –he started, averting his gaze- I like her, oh yes, that's the problem. Today, when I was with her, I felt a sense of peace I had not felt for a long, long time. She's…strange, I cannot grasp what she really is. She's _unreadable._ When I look into her my sight becomes blurred, I feel a sense of unknowableness, both disturbing and fascinating. It's like she had a spirit flaming with irrationality, and it makes me curious, it attracts me. And then, she's beautiful. All goddesses are, but she has something different, something that makes me look at her and shiver…It's something that slips from my control and it scares me, Hekate. It never happened before. I'm a two hundred thousand years old* being whose mind is strong enough to controls billions of past lives and yet I'm here losing myself over a little girl.'

'Oh please, you're not going to lose anything. The problem is that you are too restrained. Don't be afraid of bonding with her, don't try to repress your feelings…you will only hurt yourself.'

'I don't know if you're right or not. I just know that I'm used to have everything under control and now there's something that is somehow able to break through. I can't think lucidly. And it's all happening so fast…where has my self-control gone? Ah, I don't know what to do.'

'Just stop worrying so much. Let things go how they are meant to. You have too many things to bear on your shoulders, don't add any more weight to your burden. And don't forget, laddie, that falling in love doesn't make you any weaker.'

'I'm not _falling in love, _I'm just…I'm just…Ah, nevermind.'

He tiredly passed an hand through his hair and took a deep breath, inhaling the smoky scent of the torch's fire. Hekate chuckled, her dark eyes sparkling like the gold ores within the walls. She looked at Hades and shook her head, then the fire on her torch flickered and went out, and she disappeared, silently as she had come. Hades stood still for a moment, letting his sweet darkness embrace him. The shadows were howling even more than before, anguished and angered. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his sight slip into his inner world. When he opened them again he found himself on a high black cliff, a sharp rock in the middle of a grey bellowing sea. Before him the abyss raged in all its fury, swelling and slamming its strength on that stony pinnacle he was standing on.

'_I'm sorry_, –he whispered- _I can't sing tonight.'_

The raging silver ocean answered with a high-pitched shriek. A wind like that of an hurricane blew its cold biting angst on his body, clouds dark as ash whirled above him, a dark crown of desperation. He did not even try to calm them down, to change that terrible tempest in something else. He could hear the water beneath him pulse at the rhythm of the beats of his heart. He squinted his eyes and everything became black again. He decided to head back to his palace, and started going back over the narrow passages that leaded upwards, leaving the unnameable depths of his reign behind. He reached the bluish lights of the stone halls that stretched before his palace, then walked towards the library, hoping he could use his anguished feelings to write something delightfully sublime. But when he stepped into his study his intentions broke into pieces. His heart pounded as he saw Persephone crouched on his seat, reading one of the many scrolls that lay on the desk.

'What are you doing? –he said in an angered voice, reaching her in a few strides and pulling the papyrus away from her hands.

'Hey! I was reading that, give it back!'

'I didn't give you permission to read my writings! And then, weren't you sleeping?'

'I couldn't sleep, so I came here. I was curious about the content of this library. You didn't tell me anything so I thought I could discover it myself.'

'You know, there is a reason why I decided to hide certain things to you. I've never shown these to anyone before, and you're surely not ready to…'

'It's a shame, I think these stories are beautiful.'

Hades' voice faded, and his furrowed brow changed into an expression of disbelief.

'You…you do?'

'Of course I do! The way you tell these stories is amazing, I could read them all day!'

'I-I merely transpose the stories of the dead onto paper, that's all. You know, it somehow makes them alive again.'

'It's a wonderful thing to do, Hades. People do really misjudge you and your kingdom. There's nothing dreadful in these stories, nothing cold. You're the god of the dead and yet your words are filled with a deep and desperate love for life.'

Hades cracked a sad smile. 'Death and life, darling, are just two sides of the same coin. My shadows are the imprint of what of life has already passed by. In my soul I bear a story that is billions of years old, and that is the entire story of life. Infinite beautiful forms dance within me, and I am the only one who can see them, for they are lost forever to anyone else. They say I'm a king but the truth is that I don't rule my kingdom, I _am_ my kingdom. It's beautiful and terrible at the same time, it both drowns me and saves me from sinking. It's my blessing, it's my curse.'

His shadows had calmed down and were now murmuring low chants, humming calmly like ears of wheat caressed by the wind.

'I wish I could see it too.' –Persephone's eyes glittered with a dreamy wonder at Hades' words.

'I'm afraid you can't. I don't know how to show it to anyone who isn't me, and I don't know if a mind that isn't mine would bear the sight of it.'

'I'm sure we'll find a way. For now, I'll just read these stories you wrote. Can you give me some more to read?'

Hades' eyes lit up with a spark that flickered like an aquamarine flame, and he grinned widely with a smile that bared his teeth.

'Sure-sure thing I can! I-well, let's see… -he started to rummage in the overloaded shelves of the library, pulling off scrolls to read their labels and clumsily letting some of them fall on the floor- Here, here…yes, this one is fantastic, you'll love it…oh and also this, this and this last one here. Oh, wait, you have to read this as well…'

He turned to her with his arms full of scrolls and a huge excited smile on his face, as if, in the euphoria of the moment, he had completely forgotten to keep his walls up.

'I chose some of the best stories I have, I hope you like them…You know, you're the first person who asked me to read my work.'

'You see? –she said, stepping forward and taking the scrolls in her arms- I'll be a perfect queen.'

She smiled sweetly, then she leaned forward, and before Hades could realize what was happening she pressed her lips on his, in a fleeting, swift kiss. Hades' heart stopped for a moment as he felt her burning touch upon his mouth, but before he could do anything she was already gone. He stood there, frozen on his place, his eyes still widened in an expression of surprise. After a moment of complete stillness he felt his shadows rise again, this time roaring in a different, new way. The only coherent thought he could elaborate emerged in a murmur from his lips.

'Oh no.'

And his shadows, from the depths, answered in a low, disturbing voice.

_Oh, yes._

* * *

_***Note**: in my story, gods are quite ancient. My version of the myths is indeed set in a time, and it's the real, scientific, geological time of Earth. Olympians, in my view, are not just 'Greek gods', they are the gods of humanity, and they followed humanity's steps from its very beginning (they will be particularly attached to the Hellenic people, as it will be explained further in the story). At this point they are still in what for us is prehistory (about 100.000 B.C.) . Hades, like his siblings, is about 200.000 years old, while the next generation is still young (the older kids of Zeus are about 10.000 years old). Persephone is very, very young right now, she is actually still in her teens.  
_


	9. Chapter seven - Tides

**Chapter seven**

Persephone had been gone for a while, but Hades' ears were still rumbling from the thunder that had risen from the depths of his soul, his heart still pumping violent strokes through his motionless body. He frowned and shook his head, trying to repress the quaking wave that was spreading from his chest.

'Don't act like a fool, Hades, control yourself' –he muttered to himself, massaging his temples with his fingertips. But as he was trying to calm his mind, inside him his voices started to hiss like scorching sand whirling in the wind.

_Can you still lie to yourself now? _

'_I…I don't understand. Why does my mind falter? Why does my heart quake? What kind of poison did she instil into me? Am I foolishly falling into someone's net?'_

_Yours, yours and yours only is the net, and the poison you speak of drips from the old holes your heart could never fill. We know, we know, we are one._

'_It can't be.'_

_Surrender to it._

'_To what?'_

_Love._

'_Ah! I'll lose…'_

…_Yourself. So be it. Getting lost will lead you to a lighter path._

'_Or to a painful end.'_

_Your soul, her soul, they could be one, you know that. She is everything you are not. She is everything you need to be complete, you feel it even if you don't dare to say it aloud._

'_But then I wouldn't be myself anymore. When gods love, when we bond, we change our essence forever. The very nature of our being changes into something new, something inseparable, just like me and you.'_

_It's inevitable now. The process has already begun. _

'_I never felt so vulnerable.'_

_It will make you stronger than ever._

'_I'm afraid.'_

_Sink in her sweet embrace, drown in that red sea._

'_No! I can't, not now, not yet. I'll wait, I have to be sure she is the right one.'_

_You already know._

'_It's too soon.'_

_You want her…_

'_I...'_

…_and she wants you._

'_I'll resist.'_

_Fool._

'_I may be. Now be quiet, I don't want to hear your treacherous words.'_

_It won't help you._

'_SILENCE!'_

And silence came, at last, but it was no consolation. Those words had already left a burning mark on his flesh, just like the one imprinted by the flowerlike lips of the maiden who had so abruptly entered his life. A jump in the unknown, that was the thing that scared him so much. These sensations were completely new to him, and they were menacing the balance he had so hardly managed to build. But still, deep in himself, he knew something inside him was missing, a void that he alone could not fill. He wanted to find relief in his solitude again, but he could not. He craved her company, her voice, her figure, her touch, but at the same time he wanted her to be far, far away, far from him; she made his reason falter, and yet his reason wanted to sink in the sweetly dangerous abyss of the irrationality she bore within her.

Slithering among these thoughts, a memory, a flash, the sound of _that_ terrible voice rose from the depths of his mind, from a door he thought he had closed forever. That horrible, unbearable gaze piercing him like the spear planted in his chest, those green-blue eyes, so similar to his, trying to shatter his mind, two identical powers, both alike in might, fighting desperately to destroy each other, the abomination of a son fighting a father, his victory and then those poisonous, burning words sputtered together with gurgling blood:

'_You and your siblings may defeat me today kid, you may chain me forever and think you are invincible on your high ivory towers…but what has happened to me will happen to you as well and you all will fall, in one way or another. You, son, you will find your power to be your greatest enemy and, when the time comes, your mind will crumble, and you will drag everyone else in your fall down the abyss.'_

He remembered with a shiver the violence of his own reaction, he remembered how his brothers had to drag him away from their bleeding, and yet chuckling, father, he remembered that mocking grin, the smile of someone who knew their blow had reached the target.

Those memories rang in his ears like a sharp whistle and he shook his head to chase them away. When the Moirai gave him the memories of past life, his power had amplified enormously. With time he had learnt how to control it, how to use it, he was not the inexperienced lad from the Titanomachy anymore…and yet he could not stop his father's words from emerging to surface. Now those words seemed reasonable..._no,_ –he thought- _I'll prevent them to become true. My mind has faced worst things_. He sighed deep and tiredly fell on his chair. He did not know what to do, his reason did not offer a solution to his problems. He closed his eyes, wishing he could sink into sleep, desiring that sweet oblivion he had not experienced for countless years. But his uneasiness did not allow him to remain still.

_Go to her._

This time he did not reply but, letting a low groan escape from his throat, he walked out of his study and headed to the garden, his pace heavy and yet somehow impatient. It was still night and the stars shone like fireflies on the silken cloak of the sky emerging from the gash in the stony ceiling above. Fresh air caressed him with a sweet soothing blow, bringing the intense scent of the damp grass on its wings. In the middle of the glowing meadow, under a big lumpy tree, Persephone lay asleep, her hands still clutching a scroll. Hades walked towards her, then sat beside her. He thought she looked beautiful, almost ethereal under the cold light of the stars, the most precious flower of that garden. He cracked a smile and gently stroked her silky cheek with his fingers. She smirked and then opened one golden eye, and he immediately pulled his hand back.

'Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, -he said, clearing his throat- I'm sorry, I…wait, why are you laughing?'

Persephone got up with a wide grin on her face and sat on the ground, embracing her legs with her arms and placing her head on her knees.

'You're blushing.'

'I…what do you mean, I don't think I can _blush._'

'Well, it looks like you can, your cheeks turned grey! I'm taking it as a compliment.'

'Ah, I see… –he said, frowning and bringing a hand on his cheek- it never happened to me before.'

She smiled wryly. 'So, why are you here? You couldn't sleep?'

'I never sleep. It loosens my defences and unleashes the unconscious part of the mind. No, I prefer to stay awake, we don't need to sleep anyway.'

'If you say so. I don't think it's good for you though.'

'Meh, I don't mind. –He shrugged- Anyway, did you enjoy your readings?'

'Oh, yes, yes I did! These stories are more exciting than my whole life so far! I mean, my life before coming here…you know, it was boring and dull, and I could not stand anyone. Double-faced hypocrites, that's what they all are, and my mother outdoes them all. I don't miss them and I don't care about them, I just want to be alone with you.'

'Well, -he chuckled- now I like you.'

'We could be grumpy together. Can you imagine it? An old sullen couple spitting bitterness towards everyone.'

Hades laughed at the image. 'Yes, it's a nice prospect.'

'When I am Queen I am going to make everyone respect me. I want them to look at me with the same awe and reverence they have when they look at you. I want them to stop talking when I walk in, I want them to tremble before my gaze.' –She said these words with a fierce and serious tone, a proud expression sharpening her features. Hades smiled and marvelled at that remarkable creature who fascinated him so much.

'Would you be so terrible with me as well?' –he said in an ironic tone.

'Of course not! Here I can allow myself to be gentle without being deemed infantile and weak. Do you think I usually behave like this when I'm with the others? I'm not sweet or kind with those who don't deserve it.'

'So I'm worth your loveliness?'

'Yes. I think you deserve the best of me, and I also think you could show the best of you to me, if you wanted to.'

'Ah. This…this is one of the most beautiful things I've ever been told.'

He gave her a melancholic smile and fell silent. She reminded him of his brother, always ready to see the bright side, always ready to pass on his flaws, to see the best of him. And yet she had something of the determination of his sister, that inner strength, that fiery stubbornness. Demeter…the thought of her reminded him the inevitable reaction he would have to face when she would find out what had happened. She had never liked him, not even when they were children, so they had always maintained a reciprocal coldness…but now, now she was going to replace indifference with hate. Did he really care? He recalled all the times she had hurt him with her words and coldly thought that no, he did not care. He looked at Persephone again, feeling his heart melt at the sight of her smile.

'Look, -he muttered- I have something for you.'

He lifted his hand in front of his face, with the palm turned upwards, and went among his shades to pick one from that endless sea. He concentrated as he felt the structure, the right amount of force, the combination of the atoms come to his mind and then flow like a guide for his power. While his face was frowned with concentration and visible strain, suddenly, with a slow whirl of light, the shape of a flower appeared upon his hand, a big red crown all speckled with white stains. He handed it to her, wiping the thin stream of blood trickling from his nose with the other hand.

'Oooh, thank you, it's beautiful…are you alright?' –she said, concernedly looking at the blood.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine…it's just that it's not natural for me to build something _alive_. It's pretty wearing for me.'

'I…I didn't know you could create life, you know, being the god of the _dead…'_

Hades chuckled. 'I don't create anything. I merely reuse my shadows to make them live again. You see, they bear their _whole_ memory, which includes a sort of…code, a sort of project I can use to build their structure again, it's difficult to explain. I've not created a simple flower, I rebuilt a flower that has already lived, a single and specific flower that lived millions years ago and that now lives again for you. You can sure it's unique, this species has gone extinct long ago. But don't tell anyone I did this, I'm not supposed to.'

'Oh, Hades, I-I'm speechless.'

'It's just…I thought you may like it.'

'I do.' –she pinned the flower to her hair.

They remained silent for a while, then, licking his grey lips, Hades hesitantly spoke.

'Persephone…'

'Yes?'

'Why did you kiss me?' –he looked her in the eye, nervously biting his bottom lip.

'Because I wanted to. Because I felt the urge to do it so I did it.'

'But I said…'

'I don't care about that stupid six months thing, you set it for yourself, not for me. And then, I do what I want and you can't stop me. Why, didn't you like it?'

'Of course I did! I mean…It was quite pleasant, it's been a long time since I…and you are…you are…ehm…'

His words died on his lips as she reached his mouth to plant another quick kiss upon it. She swiftly retreated, giggling, and his thoughts became blurred and incoherent. He only saw her, her copper hair uncaringly falling on her freckled shoulders, her eyes as golden as honey glowing like embers in the dim light, her sweet, sweet smile making his heart quiver like a leaf in the wind. He felt his stomach burn, his chest ache, he felt her scent penetrate into his brain and confound his mind, leaving him sweetly stunned. He felt the urge to get closer to her, to feel her again, not caring about anything else, his worries slowly slipping away.

He leaned forward, hesitantly brushing his nose against hers, still gazing at those flaming yellow circles, then he closed his eyes and locked his lips onto hers. He felt his shadows rise as their tongues met, he felt them cry but this time it was not an anguished or angered cry, no, it was a scream of _joy. _He broke the kiss only to draw her closer, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand tangled in her hair, then he met her again, kissing her more avidly, feeling the waves of his souls dragging him forward. As he deepened the kiss he felt all his worries fade away, he felt like drowning in that sweet scent of oblivion, he felt, as his hand reached her hip and then, slowly slipping under her dress, her thigh, his restraints surrender to the flaming tide of desire burning beneath his skin…

'No!' –he exclaimed, his mind violently shaking his body back to lucidity. Persephone looked at him, startled.

'Why…Why did you stop?'

'I shouldn't have done it… –he said, panting- I lost control, I lost…oh stars, I was about to…to…Ah, I'm an idiot.'

He shook his head and took it between his hands. Persephone sighed loudly.

'I've never seen a man so afraid of himself.'

'No, it's just…it's too soon and I'm already…ah, things are not going as planned.'

'Then change your plans.'

Hades lifted his head up and saw the breaking dawn crossing the sky with its rosy fingers. He felt bewildered and anguished, a knot clutching his throat, suffocating him. He wanted to remain close to her, he wanted to clasp her, but at the same time he wanted to go far away, to stay alone.

'I think I'll take a bath now, to clear my thoughts. I…I'll see you later' –he rose and walked away, his knees still weak and shaking.

Persephone took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the morning dew. She took the flower Hades had given to her and looked at it, smiling as her eyes glittered like the rising sun.


	10. Chapter eight - into Hades

**Chapter eight**

Hades had almost reached the door when the sound of Persephone's voice sent an electric shock along his spine.

'Can't I come with you?'

Hades stopped, frozen, and swallowed hard. Her voice sounded innocent, and yet…there was something different, almost imperceptible, something that made his guts twist and tighten into a burning knot. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw before half-turning his head back to her.

'E-excuse me?' –he licked his lips, but his tongue had dried up, as well as his throat.

She giggled. 'I think you understood perfectly what I meant.'

'Are…are you _teasing_ me?' –now he turned completely and faced her, furrowing his brow.

'Maybe.'

'Do you enjoy watching me struggle? Isn't it already too hard for me?' –he covered the distance between them with a few strides and went close to her again.

'You're tangled in an imaginary net. You're prisoner of your own restraints. I'm just pushing you a little, I'm trying to help you getting free of your boundaries.'

'By making me lose my mind? Oh, thank you, really, that's exactly what I needed' –he said, sarcastically.

Persephone rose from the damp grass she was sitting on and faced him. She was no longer smiling.

'Listen well, you dusty owl –she snapped, poking his chest- You're going to be my husband and you should get used to the idea of it. And no, don't start with your boring blabbing about how it's still uncertain and we have to wait and blah, blah blah, because I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want to harm you and I certainly don't want to 'make you lose your mind', I only want to see the Hades that just made me this flower and said those beautiful things, I just want to give you the peace you need, the…love you deserve –her tone softened with her last words, as well as her expression, a veil of empathy shading her brow.

'You do give me peace, but you also make my reason falter in a way no one else ever did. I…I feel lost, I feel vulnerable' –he averted his eyes, embracing himself as if winter had fallen upon him, scratching his skin with its frozen claws. Persephone took a deep breath and brought one hand on his cheek, delicately turning his head towards her.

'Hades, look at me. Listen, you don't have to be afraid.'

'Why?'

'Because I love you.'

Hades felt his heart stop, he felt time freeze at her words, at that sweet and yet burning gaze. He felt a memory rise from the depths of his mind, the painful words of his sister Demeter, her eyes furiously darting at him, her voice full of her unspoken resentment, that day he had stood up for Hera, blaming her and his brother for betraying his beloved sister…He remembered her standing still as one of those marble statues of the ancient gods, still clutching her baby to her chest, her features twisted in a furious expression, anguished tears full of rage streaming down her cheeks.

'_I did it for love!'_

'_No you didn't! You just wanted Hera's throne, that's it. Did you really expect him to leave her for you? Did you think that giving birth to his child would have changed the fact that, after all, he loves his wife? Cry now, if you want, I don't pity you.'_

He remembered, then, how she looked at him, how her expression suddenly became terribly calm and still, like that of a snake ready to bite, he remembered that disturbing hint of smile in her half-closed eyes.

'_How dare you…What would you know about love, you miserable cursed creature, you siderophròn*? You are not capable of any emotion, you will never be able to love…and let's be honest, no one would ever love you anyway.' _

It was ironic, he thought, how those words that had hurt him so much now seemed so vain, wiped away by the golden notes of Persephone's voice. But still he felt his heart trapped within the walls of his diffidence, he wanted to believe her fully but he couldn't, and he did not dare to look into her mind to see if she was sincere or not, fearing both the answers he could find.

'How would you know? Let's face it, I'm only a stranger you met a few days ago, it's too soon to grow a bond as deep as love.'

'You don't believe me, right?'

Hades chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze, passing a hand on his face as his unspoken fears battled to become words, as his deepest insecurities opened their eyes from their long sleep, blinking in the darkest corners of his heart.

'You want the truth? I fear that you're here _just_ because you wanted to escape from your mother. I fear that you're just pretending to feel something for me, I fear…'

'It's true, I did lie to you' –she interrupted, and Hades' pale eyes widened in dismay.

'But not in the way you think. You see, I have not been fully honest to you, but now I see it's time I tell you the truth' –her voice was firm, her expression serious.

'The truth is that I fell in love with you long before we met. And our meeting confirmed my feelings, you're exactly how I expected you to be.'

'Wha…what? But…how…what do you mean?' –Hades now looked puzzled, his brow knitted in confusion.

'It's a quite romantic story, actually. You know, when I was a child I've been raised far from the other gods, the only company being my mother or some nymphs. No one ever spoke about you, your name was just something distant and vague, only mentioned when death occurred… 'Hades took this bird, Hades took this tree' and so on. But after some years my mother decided to return to Olympus, and I met all the others, everyone except you. You were just a mysterious presence, the name of a god of shade among all those gods of light. But one day, while I was wandering among the city, I stumbled in a statue in the middle of a wide terrace. It caught my attention because it was really big…three stone men, two familiar, one unknown. My father, my uncle and then a third one I did not know. Every day since then I returned to look at that mysterious, incomprehensible expression on his face, those hollow eyes so distant and sad, until one day, while I was staring once again at the statue, my brother Hermes, who had probably spied me for a while, came and told me that the nameless god was you. Hades, the_ unseen_, I tasted your name between my lips and I decided, that very moment, that you would have been mine.'

Hades stood very still, shocked by that revelation, by those words that were the last thing he was expecting to hear. He did not know how to react, it sounded so surreal, so disorientating.

'Was…was this your real plan then? You came here _for_ _me_?'

'Not only for you. I did it for _me_. It's true I wanted to escape, I wanted to leave my old boring life behind to follow this inexorable attraction.'

'Does anyone know this?'

'No. Well, I had the impression that Aphrodite could read something within me, maybe she guessed what my real intention was…But then, no one else, not even my father.'

'So you're saying that you…that you fell in love with me? For real?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I am curious of anything you represent. You're different, and it attracts me. You're a piece of something greater than any of us, you're a passage to a lost knowledge, it fascinating. I want to know more, I want to be a part of it. I want to _share_ your nature, no matter if I won't be myself anymore.'

Hades fell silent, his eyes widening at those words. Her will was disturbingly strong, as well as her power over him. His throat started to tighten at that thought, at the consciousness of his own vulnerability.

_That's it, Hades, no more excuses._

'_You don't understand. I wish I had her stability, but I do not. Her revelation only makes things more difficult for me to manage.'_

_Does it? She confessed her love for you! What else do you need? _

'_The fact that she loves me does not wipe away my fears, I only feel like she is dragging me even closer to the abyss. Don't you see how dangerous she is? She could break me any moment, she could pull my heart out of my chest and I couldn't do anything to stop her…I'm powerless…'_

_Fool, you don't know what are you saying! Can't you see? She is not an enemy, she does not want to destroy you._

'_...she will tear my soul apart'_

_Blind, you miserable man, you are blind. You and you only are the one destroying himself, you are the one drowning his own mind._

'_I-I don't know, I'm so confused, I'm…I don't know myself anymore, I'm falling, I'm…aaah, I'm lost, I'm lost…'_

While these words were still echoing in his head the world become blurred, he felt his knees collapse and then everything disappeared, swallowed by a black pit of darkness. He clawed at the walls of the abyss, but he only grabbed air. Blindness overcame him, and he fell in the strangling arms of the crisis.

…_I'm lost…_

He tried to breath but his lungs were like stone, he tried to scream but no sound came from his throat, he scratched his chest, his nails carving bloody paths along his skin, an anguished pain starting to crawl up from his guts.

…_I'm lost…_

Then, nearly tearing his sight, the darkness exploded, leaving place to a flash of sharp light. He found himself in the middle of a deserted muddy land, black, dreadful, and dead. Then, with a whistling whirl of wind, snow started to fall, thick and cold, covering everything with a biting cloak of frost. White sky above, white snow beneath him, slowly gnawing at his feet, white flakes surrounding him in a cutting and blinding lash, he did not know how to escape, he was trapped within himself. Horror filled his eyes, his gaze lost. He fell on his knees upon the icy ground, crying his desperation to the cruel howling wind. Then, after a moment that seemed an eternity, he saw, with great marvel, a stain of red among all that white, a flower piercing the snow, then another, and another one. Soon there was no more snow beneath him, nor mud, but a widening gash of meadow. He felt, warm as the rays of the May sun, a caress on his cheek, a silky stroke that had the scent of the renewing life of spring. He looked up, his clear eyes shining bright against the calming sky, and his heart sank.

'P-p-persephone? How…'

'Shh. I'm here, it's alright.'

'I can touch you, you're real, you're really here…How is this possible? I'm inside my world, no one…no one can get in.'

'Well, apparently _I _can. It was pretty easy actually, I just touched you and…bam! Here I am.'

'Physical contact…I had never thought about it. But who cares? You're here, you've _saved_ me from getting lost, you've reached my world, you've reached…_Hades_.'

Hades cracked a trembling smile, then, as soon as he realized the true meaning of his own words, the smile widened into a grin. As he got up the world around them changed and took its true form, no meadow, no field, no sea, but a whirl of infinite beautiful forms dancing like wind around them, sending cries of joy like swallows in the evening sky, singing for their bearer and his new, complete form. He embraced Persephone tightly with a laughter of relief, feeling all his fears and his anxiety fading away as he dove into her flaming hair. He was not lost, he thought, he was where he was meant to be. She looked around her, amazed, her eyes wide and sparkling with wonder.

'Is this what you see?'

'Yes –he laughed, enthusiasm sprouting from his words- but it's not only that. This is how it's _supposed_ to be. I usually change their appearance in something more controllable, but now, now there's no need for that. I can bear them now, I can sing with them freely.'

'What are they singing?'

'The song of their lives, the great stream of being flying like the stardust on the wings of the night. They are joyful, _my darling_, they are singing for you.'

'For me? And what do they say?'

Hades lowered his gaze on her, looking her deep in the eye.

'They are welcoming their new Queen.'

* * *

*siderophròn, ancient Greek adjective mening 'iron hearted'. σίδηρος [sideros], 'iron' + φρήν [phrèn], 'heart, soul, mind'

**Note (important!): **The idea I had for Persephone being already in love with Hades before their meeting came to me just some days ago. Thing is, it has some logic discrepance with chapter one, so I will edit that chapter in order to make the story coherent. Please note that this story is a work in progress, so these thing may happen.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
